Με Γευση Αλμυρας
by Wanderer16
Summary: Η Μπελλα πηγαινει για διακοπες στην Σαντορινη μαζι με τους δυο της φιλους, την υπερβολικη Αλις και τον χαμηλων τονων φιλο της Τζασπερ.Δυστυχως για αυτην η αγαπη της χτυπαει για δευτερη φορα την πορτα,μονο που το ατομο παραμενει το ιδιο...
1. Chapter 1

ΜΕ ΓΕΥΣΗ ΑΛΜΥΡΑΣ

Κεφαλαιο 1ο : Προετοιμασιες για Ταξιδι

Κοίταξα βαριεστημένα την οθόνη του υπολογιστή μου, τα δάχτυλα μου ήταν σε ετοιμότητα περιμένοντας μια καλή ιδέα να καρφωθεί στο κεφάλι μου. Εδώ και μέρες προσπαθούσα να τελειοποιήσω αυτήν την έκθεση σχετικά με τον χώρο των οικονομικών στην Αμερική και στις χώρες τις Ευρωπαϊκής Ένωσης μα δεν είχα καμιά πρόοδο μέχρι τώρα.

Η Αλις είχε φωλιάσει στον καστανογκρι καναπέ με τις ευδιάκριτες ραφές έχοντας στην αγκαλιά της ένα από τα δυο λευκά μαξιλάρια εκείνου του καναπέ. Κοιτούσε με μελαγχολία μια την βροχή έξω από τα μεγάλα παράθυρα του δωματίου και μια εμένα και την άδεια οθόνη του υπολογιστή που περίμενα έχοντας πιο πολύ άγχος από ποτέ να γεμίσει επιτελούς. Όλα αυτά τα παρακολουθούσα όταν η οθόνη του υπολογιστή που ποτέ, ποτέ από την πολλή ακινησία μαύριζε και έπειτα έδειχνε μια επανάληψη των καλοκαιρινών μας διακοπών από πέρυσι.

Είχαμε πάει με την Αλις και τον Τζασπερ στο Παρίσι και η Αλις επέμενε να ξαναπάμε και φέτος. Εγώ και ο Τζασπερ ήμασταν οι μονοί που είχαμε μείνει ασυγκίνητοι από την γαλλική μόδα, θα έλεγε κανείς πως θα θέλαμε παραπάνω να πηδήξουμε από ένα βράχο που να απέχει δέκα μετρά από το νερό παρά να ξαναπάμε με την Αλις σε μαγαζί ρούχων η στην περίπτωση μου μαγαζί καλλυντικών. Είχε βαλθεί να με κάνει 'λαμπερή' και 'αστραφτερή' όπως έλεγε και τα είχε καταφέρει. Όλα τα πετύχαινε..

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου σε μια προσπάθεια να διώξω τις αναμνήσεις μακριά από το μυαλό μου και με μια απότομη κίνηση κούνησα το βελάκι του υπολογιστή αναγκάζοντας την φωτογραφία με εμάς τους τρεις μπροστά από τον πύργο του Άιφελ, την οποία και είχε τραβήξει ένας αρκετά εξυπηρετικός και φιλικός Γάλλος νεαρός που η Αλις νόμιζε πως με φλέρταρε, να φύγει από εκεί. Το βαρετό, λευκό κενό εμφανίστηκε ξανά απασχολώντας με.

«Ουφ…» ξεφύσησε η Αλις. Ήμουν σίγουρη ότι αυτή ήταν και η διαμαρτυρία της που την είχα αναγκάσει να περάσει ένα καλοκαίρι στην άχαρη, βαρετή και γεμάτη με απειλητικά σύννεφα Ουάσιγκτον. Αυτή ήταν και η μονή διαμαρτυρία που είχα ακούσει από αυτήν. Μέχρι τώρα…

Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου προς το μέρος της μιας και η οθόνη δεν θα γέμιζε και πολύ σύντομα από ότι προέβλεπα. Η έκφραση της θα ράγιζε την καρδιά οποιουδήποτε, αλλά όχι την δική μου. Ήξερα καλά τα τεχνάσματα της και αυτή ήξερε καλά πως δεν θα παραδινόμουν τόσο εύκολα.

Σήκωσε το κεφάλι της από την κόκκινη κούπα του καφέ που είχε στα χεριά της και με κοίταξε σαν να με εκλιπαρούσε. Αυτό δεν θα το ανεχόμουν…

«Όχι, Αλις» είπα με πείσμα. «Δεν θα πάμε διακοπές» συμπλήρωσα γρήγορα και η έκφραση της ήταν άλλο ένα χτύπημα κάτω από την μέση για μένα. Πως μπορούσα να πληγώνω έτσι της μικροσκοπική απροστάτευτη Αλις; Διαφώνησα με τον εαυτό μου καθώς ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να χαρακτηρίσω της Αλις απροστάτευτη η καημένη. Αυτός ο χαρακτηρισμός ήταν γελοίος για κάποια σαν και αυτή.

«Υπάρχουν πολύ φθηνά εισιτήρια για Ρώμη. Μπορώ ήδη να γευτώ τον καθαρό από σύννεφα ουρανό και τον ηλιόλουστο καιρό εκεί» Έριξε ένα παραπονεμένο βλέμμα γεμάτο εχθρότητα έξω από τα παράθυρα.

«Και εγώ μπορώ να γευτώ την καταστροφή της καριέρας μου άμα συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο.» της πέταξα προσπαθώντας να μην πω τίποτα άλλο που θα την πλήγωνε περισσότερο.

«Μια εταιρεία είναι Μπελλα. Δεν θα είναι και το τέλος του κόσμου άμα δεν σε προσλάβουν» συνέχισε την προσπάθεια της να με μεταπείσει και ήμουν σίγουρη πως άμα συνέχιζε έτσι θα τα κατάφερνε.

«Είναι η εταιρεία που προσφέρει τον μεγαλύτερο μισθό σε ολόκληρες της ΗΠΑ για την θέση της οικονομικής συμβούλου» αντιμίλησα και σηκώθηκα από την μαύρη υφασμάτινη καρεκλά κατευθυνόμενη προς την κουζίνα. Ήμουν σίγουρη πως είχε περισσέψει λίγο κέικ σοκολάτα από την τελευταία φορά που επισκέφτηκα την κουζίνα. Τις τελευταίες μέρες έπαιρνα συνεχεία πίτσα η μου έφερνε κάτι η Αλις από το διαμέρισμα της στο οποίο είχε εγκατασταθεί και ο Τζασπερ μόνιμα πλέον μόλις γυρίσαμε από την Γαλλία.

Άκουσα τον οικείο ήχο τον βημάτων της Αλις πάνω στο ξύλινο πάτωμα. Τα βήματα της ήταν τόσο χορευτικά και αέρινα που δεν ακουγόταν σχεδόν κανένα τρίξιμο από το δάπεδο καθώς περπατούσε. Της το είχα πει αυτό πολλές φορές και εκείνη μου απαντούσε πως όταν ήταν μικρή ήθελε να γίνει μπαλένα και οι γονείς της την έστειλαν για μαθήματα χορού. Αυτή τη φορά δεν είπα τίποτα για να της κινήσω το ενδιαφέρον για συζήτηση. Ήμουν ευχαριστημένη με την σιωπή.

Ξετύλιξα το κέικ από το γυαλιστερό αλουμινόχαρτο και έβγαλα ένα μαχαίρι από ένα συρτάρι. Έκοψα ένα κομμάτι και το τοποθέτησα πάνω στο μαύρο πιάτο που είχε φτιάξει ο Τζασπερ με πυλό, μου το είχε χαρίσει για το καινούργιο μου σπίτι-μονοκατοικία επισημαίνοντας μου κάθε λίγο και λιγάκι πως το έφτιαξε μονός του και ότι δεν ξόδεψε τίποτα. Όλοι ήξεραν πλέον πως δεν δεχόμουν εύκολα ακριβά δώρα.

«Σε παρακαλώ, Μπελλα» με ικέτεψε.

«Θέλεις λίγο κέικ;» ρώτησα στραβομουτσουνιάζοντας.

«Σε παρακαλώ. Κάντιο για μένα, για την φίλη σου, για την μοναδική σου καλύτερη φίλη» Αυτό καταντούσε αστείο σιγά,σιγα.

«Έχω και την Άντζελα και την Τζεσικα» είπα απλά κάνοντας βόλτα άσκοπα μέσα στους διαδρόμους του σπιτιού με το πιάτο ακόμη στο χέρι. Που και που δάγκωνα και κανένα κομματάκι κεικ.

«Η Άντζελα έφυγε στην Αυστραλία και η Τζεσικα σε μισεί μέχρι θανάτου αλλά και πάλι σε παρακαλώ Μπελλα. Μια χάρη σου ζητάω όλο και όλο. Τόσο πολύ είναι;»

Γύρισα απότομα προς το μέρος της με μια παραδομένη έκφραση στο πρόσωπο μου. Πως μπορούσε να με πείθει τόσο εύκολα χωρίς ούτε καν να την κοιτάζω στα ματιά; Με κοίταξε μπερδεμένα και αφού κατάλαβε ότι παραδόθηκα έτρεξε προς το σαλόνι σέρνοντας και εμένα μαζί της. Παραλίγο τα ποδιά μου να μπλεχτούν και να πέσω κάτω πάνω σε ένα τραπεζάκι-αντικα της προγιαγιάς μου που μου είχε παραδώσει ο Τσάρλυ με δάκρυα στα ματιά. Στην πραγματικότητα εκείνος και η Ρενε μου είχαν αγοράσει το σπίτι έτσι δεν κατάλαβα όλη αυτή τη συγκίνηση τότε που μετακόμιζα από το μικρό διαμερισμάκι στο Τζασκονβιλ εδώ.

«Ορίστε» είπε ενθουσιασμένη η Αλις δίνοντας μου ένα οδηγό που έλεγε από έξω με μεγάλα γράμματα ΣΑΝΤΟΡΙΝΗ : ΤΟ ΝΗΣΙ ΤΟΥ ΕΡΩΤΑ.

«Στην Ιταλία δεν είπαμε πως θα πάμε;» ρώτησα γυρίζοντας το μπερδεμένο μου βλέμμα προς την μεριά της Αλις τώρα.

«Αυτό μου ακούγεται πιο καλό και είναι και αυτό το μέρος ηλιόλουστο έτσι και αλλιώς.» είπε και στην συνεχεία άρχισε να μου αναλύει όλα τα καλά του νησιού. Στο τέλος προτίμησα την Σαντορίνη που δεν είχε και πολλά μαγαζιά με ρούχα η κάτι παρόμοιο έτσι γλίτωνα ένα βάρος. Η Αλις δεν είχε προσέξει αυτό το μειονέκτημα και εγώ φρόντισα να μην χρειαστεί να το μάθει μέχρι να φτάσουμε εκεί.

***********

Ο Τζασπερ έδειξε το ίδιο έκπληκτος – όταν ηρθε να πάρει την Αλις με το αυτοκίνητο- με αυτή της την επιλογή αλλά του έκανα σήμα όταν η Αλις είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη της. Θα έδειχνα σίγουρα σαν ηλίθια εκείνη την στιγμή προσπαθώντας να τον κάνω να καταλάβει μα εκείνος έπιασε το νόημα και δεν είπε τίποτα για το θέμα των μαγαζιών. Όταν μείναμε μονοί μας το άλλο πρωί στην καφετερία περιμένοντας την Αλις να γυρίσει από κάτι ψώνια και δουλειές άρχισε με ένα κοροϊδευτικό χαμόγελο το όλο θέμα.

«Τι;» ρώτησα καθώς ρουφηξα από το καλαμάκι μια γουλιά χυμού βύσσινου.

«Ποτέ θα της το πεις;» Το βλέμμα του σοβάρεψε και ήμουν σίγουρη πως δεν ήθελε να γίνει τίποτα τέτοιο.

Χαμογέλασα νιώθοντας ανάλαφρη. Χτες το βραδύ η Αλις μου είχε κατεβάσει μια έκθεση από το ιντερνετ με το ίδιο θέμα που είχε και η δικιά μου. Ήταν εξαιρετική! Και κανένας δεν ήξερε πως υπήρχε αφού η διεύθυνση ήταν κατά κάποιον τρόπο άκρως απόρρητη. «Μέχρι τώρα έχω σκεφτεί δυο επιλογές. Η πρώτη είναι να της το πω όταν θα φτάσουμε και η δεύτερη είναι να την αφήσω να το διαπιστώσει μονή της» του φανέρωσα. Ήξερα πως ο Τζασπερ δεν θα με κάρφωνε ποτέ, δεν τον σύμφερε αυτή τη στιγμή και να έλεγα πως βρισκόταν σε δίλημμα ανάμεσα στην αλήθεια και το ψέμα στην αγαπημένη του θα ήταν από μονό του ψέμα.

«Μου αρέσει περισσότερο η δεύτερη» μου φανέρωσε εκείνος ανταποδίδοντας μου το χαμόγελο και περνώντας και τον δικό του χυμό από το τραπέζι.

«Το ήξερα ότι θα σου άρεσε περισσότερο αυτή, αλλά το θέμα είναι…» δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου τρομάζοντας με την σκέψη. «Τι θα γίνει άμα το μάθει πριν;»

«Η Αλις δεν θα άλλαζε ποτέ αυτό που έχει ήδη επιλέξει, Μπελλα»

«Είσαι σίγουρος για αυτό;» ρώτησα και εκείνος σήκωσε αποδοκιμαστικά το φρύδι του.

Η Αλις μπήκε μέσα στο μαγαζί με τις γνωστές γεμάτες χαρές κινήσεις της, παράγγειλε ένα ποτό και ηρθε στο τραπέζι μας. Τα αγκαθωτά μαλλιά της ήταν πιο περιποιημένα από ότι συνήθως έτσι μάντεψα ότι επισκέφτηκε το κομοτηρειο. Στα χέρια της κρατούσε τουλάχιστον δέκα σακουλές μαγαζιών και την τσάντα της. Στις σακουλές μερικά ρούχα προεξείχαν κάτι που έκανε και εμένα και τον Τζασπερ να κοιταχτούμε και έπειτα να βγάλουμε ένα βεβιασμένο χαμογελο και αυτό γιατί και οι δυο ξέραμε πως δεν τα είχε αγοράσει όλα αυτά για τον εαυτό της.

Κάθισε ανάμεσα σε μένα και τον Τζασπερ και πέταξε τρία χαρτιά πάνω στο τραπέζι. Ο Τζασπερ άπλωσε διστακτικά το χέρι του και πηρέ ένα, αντέγραψα τις κινήσεις του αμέσως.

«Πως πρόλαβες να βρεις τόσο γρήγορα εισιτήρια;» ρώτησε ο Τζασπερ φανερά εντυπωσιασμένος.

«Θα πετάξουμε από την Νέα Υόρκη μέχρι την Αθήνα και μετά θα πάρουμε ένα πλοίο από το λιμάνι του Πειραιά. Θα μας πάρει λίγο χρόνο μα αξίζει» είπε εκείνη αγνοώντας την ερώτηση του Τζασπερ.

«Εντάξει» συμφώνησα και στην συνεχεία κοίταξα τις μεγάλες σακουλές στο πάτωμα. Η Αλις το πρόσεξε αυτό και γύρισε την πλάτη της στον Τζασπερ για να μου δείξει τα ψώνια. Ο Τζασπερ από πίσω μου έκανε πως έκοβε το κεφάλι του με το χέρι του αλλά ήξερα πως αυτό ήθελε να το κάνει σε μένα τώρα.

«Αγόρασα μερικά πράγματα για μένα και για σένα Μπελλα μιας και δεν θα έχουμε την ευκαιρία σε ένα μικρό νησί σαν την Σαντορίνη»

Ο Τζασπερ στην αρχή φάνηκε ανακουφισμένος που δεν πηρέ για αυτόν τίποτα μα μετά μόλις η Αλις τελείωσε την πρόταση της κοκάλωσε στην θέση του. Το ίδιο έκανα και εγώ.

«Νομίσατε πως δεν ήξερα τις ελλείψεις μαγαζιών εκεί;» χαχάνισε, ένας απαλός ανάλαφρος ήχος. «Για τόσο χαζή με περάσατε;» συνέχισε να χαχανίζει και να γελάει κοιτώντας την έκφραση στο πρόσωπο μου. «Είστε απαράδεκτοι και οι δυο σας»

Το γουστο της Αλις στα ρουχα ηταν πραγματικα εκπληκτικο όταν δεν χρειαζοταν να τρεχω από πισω της νιωθοντας τελειως χαμενη και ασχετη μεσα στα μαγαζια. Μου ειχε παρει ένα σωρο πραγματα τα οποια δεν ημουν και σιγουρη αμα θα επαιρνα τελικα μαζι μου. Τα εβρισκα όλα πολύ γυναικεια. Καθολου του γουστου μου, χωρις ουτε ένα στοιχειο του χαρακτηρα μου. Ακομη και τα πιο απλα τζιν μεσα σε εκεινη την γεγαντια σακουλα ειχαν κατι από αυτό το στοιχειο. Δεν υπηρχε και τιποτα φυσιολογικο εκει μεσα εκτος από ένα λευκο κοντομανικο πουκαμισο. Αποφασισα ότι θα φορουσα εκεινο το πουκαμισο μαζι με ενα τζιν παντελονι που μου ειχε αγορασει η Αλις. Δεν θα την απογοητευα έτσι. Θα το επαιζα λιγο μπερδεμενη όταν ανακαλυπταμε στο ταξιδι ότι ειχα ξεχασει να βαλω μεσα τα ρουχα που μου πηρε. Θα το καταλαβαινε αλλα θα με συνχωρουσε… Αυτό ηλπιζα τουλαχιστον…

Μια μερα πριν φυγουμε αποφασισα να παραδωσω επιτελους την εργασια μου στην εταιρεια αφου τις ειχα κανει πρωτα μερικες αλλαγες προς το καλυτερο. Αν θυμαμαι καλα ειχα προσθεσει λιγα ακομη επιχειρηματα που ειχα μεσα στο μυαλο μου και ειχα αλλαξει λιγο τον τροπο εκφρασης σε μερικα σημεια κανοντας τον πιο επισημο και σοβαρο. Η Αλις ειπε πως το εκανα λιγο πιο αναλαφρο το ολο κειμενο αφου στην αρχη ηταν βαρυ και βαρετο. Αμφεβαλλα για αυτό παρολα αυτά…

Εβαλα το βιογραφικο μου μεσα στον πλαστικο μπλε φακελο.

«Αλις» φωναξα μεσα από το δωματιο μου καθως αρπαξα με βιασυνη τα κλειδια του αυτοκινητου μου πανω από την μικρη μαυρη πολυθρονα.

«Ναι» η φωνη της ηρθε από το σαλονι οπου και καθοταν μονη της με μια κουπα καφε στο χερι και ένα περιοδικο μοδας στα ποδια της. Εκεινη ειχε ηδη ετοιμη την βαλιτσα της, η οποια και ηταν τωρα στο πατωμα με μια στοιβα 'αχρηστων' για το ταξιδι ρουχων. Ειχαμε σπαταλησει ωρες ολοκληρες διαλεγοντας καταλληλα ρουχα για το ταξιδι για εκεινη. Συμφωνα με την Αλις η βαλιτσα μου θα ηταν ηδη ετοιμη αμα εβαζα μεσα τις δικες της αγορες, κατι που νομιζε πως ειχα κανει. Εγω ειχα ακολουθησει το δικο μου σχεδιο και ημουν σιγουρη πως δεν θα το καταλαβαινε μεχρι να παμε στην Σαντορινη.

«Θα παω να αφησω την εκθεση μου και θα επιστρεψω σε λιγο ενταξει;» εξηγησα παραπατωντας στον διαδρομο.

«Με την ησυχια σου» ειπε και χαμογελασε λες και μου ξεφευγε μια μικρη λεπτομερεια εδώ περα. Δεν μπορουσα να σκεφτω τιποτα περα από την εκθεση που επρεπε να παραδωθει εγκαιρως στην γραμματεα της εταιρειας.

«Γεια» την χαιρετησα καχυποπτα καθως ανοιξα την βαρια πορτα τραβωντας την προς το μερος μου με δυναμη.

«Γεια σου, Μπελλα» ανταπεδωσε τον χαιρετισμο.

Μεσα σε ολη αυτην την ατμοσφαιρα ειχα ξεχασει την βροχη έξω. Βλαστημησα από μεσα μου και αγκαλιασα τον πλαστικο φακελο. Τα μαλλια μου ειχαν ηδη βραχει μεχρι να φτασω στο αυτοινητο μου μα δεν με ενιαζε και παρα πολύ. Συγκεντρωθηκα στον σκοπο μου και αυξησα την θερμοκρασια μεσα στο αυτοκινητο. Εκανε κρυο για Ιουλιο μηνα κατι που με εκανε να φανταστω τις παραλιες που με περιμεναν σε λιγες μερες και την ζεστη στα μερη που θα πηγαινα. Η Ελλαδα ηταν παντα ευχαριστος προορισμος για ταξιδι.

Όταν εφτασα στην εταιρεια η βροχη ειχε σταματησει και τα μαλλια μου ειχαν στεγνωσει. Τα εφτιαξα λιγο πριν βγω από το αυτοκινητο. Δεν ηθελα να φαινομαι σαν καποια που δεν ταιριαζε με το περιβαλλον εκει μεσα οσο και αν δεν ταιριαζα στην πραγματικοτητα. Δεν μου αρεσε να το σκεφτομαι αυτό αφου ηξερα ότι δεν μου ταιριαζε τιποτα. Ακομη και αυτην την δουλεια δεν την ειχα επιλεξει σαν χομπυ η γιατι μου αρεσε. Την ειχα επιλεξει για αλλους λογους που ακομη και εγω δεν μπορουσα να προσδιορισω. Ποτε δεν ηξερα τι ηθελα απλως γνωριζα καλα πως να κυνηγαω τους στοχους μου και αυτό λογο του πεισματος μου.

Αφησα τον φακελο στην ξανθια γραμματεα με την τσιχλα στο στομα. Μερικες φορες απορουσα που τετοιες κοπελες σαν και αυτην εβρισκαν δουλειες σε μεγαλες και δημοφιλης εταιρειες αλλα μετα επνιγα την σκεψη με τα δικα μου ζητηματα. Δεν μου αρεσε να ανακατευομαι στις δουλειες των αλλων ουτε και στα προσωπικα τους ζητηματα. Εγω ειχα τα δικα μου και αυτοι τα δικα τους. Δεν ειπαμε τιποτα άλλο. Όπως ειπα και πριν εκεινη εκανε την δουλεια της δηλαδη τηλεφωνησε στον υπευθυνο και εγω εφυγα περιμενοντας να μου τηλεφωνισουν για την θεση η ακομη και να μην παρουν καθολου. Αυτά ηταν τα δικα μου προβληματα.

Γυρισα στο σπιτι και βρηκα στην Αλις ακριβως έτσι όπως την ειχα αφησει μονο που αυτή τη φορα ηταν και ο Τζασπερ απεναντι της και εκεινη χαμογελουσε λες και ειχε κατακτησει καποια χωρα. Δεν σχολιασα τιποτα.

«Γεια σου Τζασπερ» τον χαιρετησα καθως αφηνα το γκρι μακρυ μου παλτο πανω στην καρεκλα διπλα από το μαυρο θρανιο.

«Γεια σου Μπελλα» ειπε με ενθουσιασμο εκεινος.

«Τι εγινε; Φαινεστε και οι δυο πολλοι… ευχαριστημενοι» Ηξερα πως αυτή δεν ηταν η σωστη λεξη για να περιγραψω τα προσωπα τους τωρα. Αυτοι ελαμπαν ολοκληροι. Το φαινομενο αυτό ηταν συχνο για τηνΑλις έτσι γυρισα ολη μου την προσοχη προς τον Τζασπερ.

«Θα έρθει και ένας παλιός μου φίλος μαζί μας στην Σαντορίνη» είπε απλά συγκρατοντας την χαρά του.

«Αχα... Θα μας συναντήσει αύριο στο αεροδρόμιο;» ρώτησα δαγκώνοντας το κάτω χείλος μου. Ήθελα να περάσουμε πάλι μονό οι τρεις μας τις διακοπές μα ήξερα πως και ο Τζασπερ ήθελε και κάποια παρέα… αντρική. Δεν του προσφέραμε τίποτα τέτοιο εδώ που τα λεμέ. Είχε να βγει με κάποιον φίλο του από τότε που φύγαμε από την Γαλλία.

«Όχι, φυσικά. Θα μας περιμένει στο νησί» εξήγησε. «Θα μένει στο ίδιο σπίτι με εσένα άμα δεν σε πειράζει. Όχι φυσικά ακριβώς στο ίδιο. Εκείνος θα έχει το δικό του δωμάτιο και εσύ το δικό σου. Το μονό που θα μοιράζεστε θα είναι η κουζίνα, το σαλόνι και το μπάνιο» Με κοίταξε ελέγχοντας το πρόσωπο μου.

«Καλά.» απάντησα εγώ λίγο ενοχλημένη με την ιδέα να μοιράζομαι το ίδιο διαμέρισμα με ένα ξένο.

«Συγνώμη μα όλα τα αλλά ήταν κλεισμένα και να… θέλουμε να μείνουμε λίγο μονοί μας με την Αλις» Γύρισε το πρόσωπο του προς την Αλις και της χαμογέλασε. Η Αλις του ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο λάμποντας ολόκληρη. Η ιδέα της άρεσε σίγουρα.

Άρχισα να νιώθω άβολα και έτσι πήγα να φτιάξω κάτι για βραδινό. Πήρα το βιβλίο των συνταγών στα χεριά μου και έψαξα για κάτι ωραίο και γευστικό για να φάμε. Κατέληξα σε μια κινεζική συνταγή με απλά υλικά και οπωσδήποτε κάτι που εκτελούνταν εύκολα, δεν είχα όρεξη για κάτι περίπλοκο. Ήθελα να φάω κάτι και έπειτα να πάω για ύπνο, αυτό το πρόγραμμα θα ακολουθούσα σήμερα και ήξερα πως αυτό δεν θα πείραζε την Αλις αν και είχαμε συμφωνήσει ότι θα δούμε μια ταινία μαζί απόψε. Ο Τζασπερ βαριόταν τις ρομαντικές ταινίες που βλέπαμε απίστευτα αλλά ποτέ δεν το έλεγε στην Αλις. Η Αλις παρόλα αυτά ήξερε και κάθε φορά που είχαμε μια βραδιά με ρομαντικές ταινίες τον έδιωχνε σχεδόν με τις κλοτσιές. Γέλασα και άρχισα να ετοιμάζω το φαγητό καθώς σκεφτόμουν έναν τρόπο για να πείσω την Αλις να με αφήσει αυτή τη φορά να κοιμηθώ με την ησυχία μου.

Αφού φάγαμε το κινεζικό που είχα φτιάξει ο Τζασπερ είπε πως θα πήγαινε στο σπίτι και η Αλις είπε πως αυτή τη φορά θα πήγαινε μαζί του. Της είπα ότι δεν πειράζει με την σειρά μου μα εκείνη δεν καταλάβαινε από λόγια. Φύγανε αφήνοντας με μονή μου στο τεράστιο σπίτι με ένα τραπέζι στην εντέλεια και όλα τα πιάτα γλυμμένα, με είχαν βοηθήσει πρώτου φύγουν και τους ήμουν ευγνώμων για αυτό.

Φόρεσα τις φόρμες που είχα για τον ύπνο και ξάπλωσα στο διπλό κρεβάτι μου τραβώντας όλες τις κουβέρτες από πάνω μου. Αύριο θα ήταν μια μεγάλη μέρα και αυτό το γνώριζα από τώρα…

Έκλεισα τα ματιά μου και σε λιγότερο από ένα λεπτό με είχε πάρει ο ύπνος…

…

Η Αλις ηρθέ αρκετά νωρίς το πρωί μαζί με τον Τζασπερ για να με πάρουν από το σπίτι. Εγώ ήμουν ήδη έτοιμη καθώς δεν ήθελα να καταλήξει στο τέλος η Αλις να με ντύνει με κάτι εξωφρενικά ανοιχτό η κάτι τέτοιο. Όταν μπήκα μέσα στην κίτρινη Πορσε τους η Αλις κατέβασε με έμφαση τα γυαλιά ηλίου της –παρά την συννεφιά έξω- εξετάζοντας το ντύσιμο μου.

«Την άλλη φορά θα σε ντύσω εγώ» είπε καθώς εγώ βολευόμουν στην θέση του συνοδηγού. Ο Τζασπερ καθόταν πίσω, διπλά από έναν τεράστιο σωρό με σακουλές από μαγαζιά ρούχων, καλλυντικών και παπουτσιών.

«Τι είναι όλα αυτά, Αλις;» ρώτησα μπερδεμένη.

«Τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες… Ο Τζασπερ με βοήθησε» Σίγουρα όχι με την θέληση του, προέθεσα από μέσα μου κοιτώντας τώρα τον Τζασπερ με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο λύπη. Φαινόταν εξουθενωμένος…

«Πήρα και για σένα κάποια ακόμη πράγματα όπως…» Έβαλε το χέρι της μέσα στην τσάντα που είχε από διπλά της και την ψαχούλεψε με το ένα χέρι συνεχίζοντας να οδηγεί. «Τα προσωπικά σου γυαλιά ηλίου»

Μου παρέδωσε το κόκκινο μικρό κουτάκι και εγώ το άνοιξα. Μόλις είδα την μάρκα πήγα να λυποθημησω.

«Πηγές και μου πήρες γυαλιά Ντόλτσε Καμπάνα;;;» Ανέβασα την φωνή μου κατά μια οκτάβα.

«Ηρέμησε, Μπελλα… Ήταν στις εκπτώσεις»

«Αμφιβάλλω» κλαψούρισα.

«Και καλά κανείς» μουρμούρισε ο Τζασπερ από πίσω.

«Εσύ μην ανακατεύεσαι» του πέταξε η Αλις υπόθετε αυστηρά.

«Σε πόση ώρα θα φτάσουμε;» ρώτησα προσπαθώντας να ηρεμήσω τον εαυτό μου. Η Αλις είχε καταφέρει για άλλη μια φορά να με νευριάσει…

«Θα μας πάρει περίπου τρεις ώρες για να φτάσουμε στην Νέα Υόρκη, και από εκεί και πέρα θα μας πάρει οχτώ μισή ώρες για να πάμε αεροπορικώς στην Αθηνά , μια ώρα για να περιμένουμε το πλοίο και μετά να πάρουμε πλοίο από τον Πειραιά αυτό θα μας πάρει… Δεν ξερώ ποσό θα μας πάρει για να φτάσουμε στην Σαντορίνη. Πάντως εκεί θα είμαστε συμφωνά με την ώρα της Ελλάδος… Περίπου το πρωί νομίζω…»

Δεν πρόσεξα τις λεπτομέρειες στην πραγματικότητα δεν την άκουγα καν. Η μονή πληροφορία που πήρα από όλο αυτό ήταν πως το άλλο πρωί θα ξυπνούσα σε ένα μαγευτικό νησί, με μικρά λευκά σπιτάκια με μπλε βαμμένες στέγες και με το γαλάζιο σκούρο μπλε της θάλασσας να απλώνεται σαν πέπλο μπροστά από ένα μεγάλο παράθυρο. Έσβησα την εικόνα με το μεγάλο παράθυρο βάζοντας στην θέση της ένα ωραίο επιβλητικό μπαλκόνι. Αναστέναξα με ευχαρίστηση.

Το υπόλοιπο της διαδρομής το περάσαμε ακούγοντας μουσική στο ραδιόφωνο. Σιγοτραγουδούσαμε μαζί με την Αλις διαφορές επιτυχίες ενώ ο Τζασπερ κοιμόταν πίσω και με το δίκιο του.

Εγώ μετά από λίγη ώρα βολεύτηκα στο κάθισμα μου έτοιμη να ακολουθήσω το παράδειγμα του Τζασπερ καθώς ένιωθα τα βλέφαρα μου να βαραίνουν μέσα σε κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε. Σκέφτηκα το διαμέρισμα που με περίμενε και την θάλασσα, και… γενικά το νησί για άλλη μια φορά. Λες και όλα θα παρέμεναν απλώς μια φαντασίωση…

«Μπελλα; » άκουσα μέσα στον ύπνο μου την φωνή της Αλις. «Φτάσαμε!»

Τέντωσα τα χεριά μου ανοιγοκλείνοντας τα ματιά μου προσπαθώντας να τα κάνω να προσαρμοστούν στο έντονο φως που ερχόταν διάχυτο από τριγύρω. Ένιωσα το χέρι της Αλις πάνω στον ωμό μου καθώς προσπαθούσε να ξυπνήσει τον Τζασπερ.

«Θα χάσουμε το αεροπλάνο, Τζαζ» κλαψούρισε.

«Ξύπνησα, Αλις. Αμάν» φώναξε ο Τζασπερ.

Άνοιξα την πόρτα του αυτοκινήτου και βρήκα έξω από το ζεστό τώρα αυτοκίνητο για τα δεδομένα της Νέας Υόρκης. Τράβηξα τα γυαλιά ηλίου μου μέσα από το αυτοκίνητο και τα φόρεσα προσπαθώντας να ξεχάσω το γεγονός ότι κόστιζαν κάτι παραπάνω από τα γυαλιά που είχα εγώ. Κορόιδευα τον εαυτό μου, το ποσό ήταν πολύ μεγαλύτερο…

«Σου πάνε» είπε η Αλις και βρήκε και αυτή από το αυτοκίνητο.

Μόρφασα και άνοιξα την πίσω πόρτα. Ο Τζασπερ είχε ήδη βγει έξω βοηθώντας την Αλις να βγάλει τις βαλίτσες από τα πορπαγκαζ. Κοίταξα τις σακουλές χωρίς να έχω ιδέα τι ακριβώς έπρεπε να κάνω μαζί τους. Καθώς πήρα μια αναγκαστικά είδα και το εσωτερικό. Εσώρουχα;;; Μαγιό;;; Δάγκωσα το κάτω χείλος μου συγκροτώντας τον εαυτό μου από το να ορύξει στην Αλις.

Μπορεί και να μην είναι δικά σου, μια φόνου στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού μου με καθησύχασε η μάλλον έκανε μια προσπάθεια.

«Μπελλα, φέρε τις σακουλές σε μένα» προτείνε η Αλις κοιτώντας τρομαγμένη το πρόσωπο μου. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και της παρέδωσα αυτά που ήδη κρατούσα. Πήγα μαζί με τον Τζασπερ πίσω στο πορπαγκαζ περνώντας στα χεριά μου την βαλίτσα μου και την μαύρη, ακριβή βαλίτσα της Αλις που θύμιζε παραπάνω τσάντα υψηλής μόδας παρά βαλίτσα. Ήταν βαριά. Και οι δυο ήταν βαριές και αυτό με μπέρδεψε. Εγώ είχα πάρει μονό τα απαραίτητα και από ότι θυμόμουν ήταν πιο ελαφριά η δική μου όταν την σήκωσα στο σπίτι. Δεν έδωσα και παρά πολύ σημασία νομίζοντας πως αυτό γινόταν επειδή μόλις είχα ξυπνήσει.

Ο Αλις πήγε και έφερε τρία καρότσια από μέσα αφού ακόμη και μετά από πολύ προσπάθεια δεν καταφέραμε να κουμανταρουμε μονό με τα χεριά μας τα πράγματα με τα οποία μας είχε επιβαρύνει άδικα η Αλις.

Ξεφορτωθήκαμε όλες τις αποσκευές μας και μετά αφού κανονίσαμε όλα όσα έπρεπε να κάνουμε απήγαμε στο εστιατόριο του αεροδρομίου. Ήταν σελά- σέρβις έτσι διαλέξαμε μονοί μας τι θέλουμε από τον πάγκο και στο τέλος ο καθένας πλήρωσε το δικό του φαγητό. Εγώ πήρα ένα σάντουιτς και έναν χυμό πορτοκαλί για πρωινό. Η Αλις μια ελαφριά σαλάτα και νερό όπως επίσης και ο Τζασπερ. Εγώ ήμουν η μονή που έκανα υπερβολές αυτή τη φορά, αν και αυτές δεν συγκρινόταν με αυτά που έκανε η Αλις. Την αγριοκοίταξα καθώς αφήναμε τους δίσκους μας πίσω.

«Για μένα είναι αυτά που κρατούσα πριν;» ρώτησα συνεχίζοντας να την αγριοκοιτάζω.

«Τα εσώρουχα εννοείς;» Με κοίταξε με ένα αθώο ύφος σαν ένα παιδί που είχε μόλις κάνει μια αταξία και ήταν ήδη έτοιμο να άνηθοι πως την έκανε. Αυτό δεν θα το άφηνα όμως να περάσει έτσι.

«Το καλό που σου θέλω Αλις να είναι δικά σου γιατί δεν ξερώ τι θα κάνω άμα δεν είναι» την απείλησα και εκείνη γύρισε την πλάτη σε μένα κοιτάζοντας τον Τζασπερ.

«Πάμε;» ρώτησε ανυπόμονα τώρα μα ήξερα πως ήθελε απλώς να ξεφύγει από εμένα.

Ο Τζασπερ κοίταξε το ρολόι του και μετά απλά συμφώνησε. Περιμέναμε για τουλάχιστον είκοσι λεπτά μέσα σε ένα δωμάτιο γεμάτο με κόσμο που θα πετούσε με αυτή τη πτήση σε λίγη ώρα. Μια φωνή μας είπε πως μπορούσαμε τώρα να περάσουμε. Όλα έγιναν πολύ γρήγορα και σε λίγη ώρα βρισκόμουνα σε ένα αναπαυτικό μαλακό κάθισμα της πρώτης θέσης. Άλλη μια υπερβολή της άλλης για την οποία το μονό που είπε ήταν: «Άμα είναι να πάμε διακοπές πρέπει να πάμε σωστά. Έτσι δεν είναι;» Δεν απάντησα μιας και μέχρι στιγμής ήμουνα παρά πολύ απαισιόδοξη. Που πήγε όλη η αισιοδοξία μου για τις διακοπές;

Καθίσαμε όλοι μαζί σε τρεις θέσεις που ήταν κολλημένες μεταξύ τους. Αυτό ήταν και κάτι καλό σχετικά με την πρώτη θέση. Δεν χρειάστηκε κανένας από εμάς να φύγει από την παρέα και να πάει να καθίσει κάπου αλλού. Αυτό είχε γίνει ερίσει και η μονή που δεν το ευχαριστήθηκε ήμουν εγώ και ο διπλανός μου. Ήλπιζα πως αυτή τη φορά δεν θα πετύχαινα κάποιον που είχε ψύχωση με την καθαριότητα και τις αρρώστιες , δεν θα το άντεχα… Τελικά όλες αυτές οι σκέψεις που έκανα σχετικά με τις θέσεις πήγαν χαμένες…

Έκλεισα τα ματιά σε μια προσπάθεια να με ξαναπάρει ο ύπνος μα είχα χορτάσει, δεν θα χρειαζόταν να κοιμηθώ για πολλές ώρες ακόμα όπως επίσης και ο Τζασπερ. Η Αλις μετά από λίγα λεπτά κοιμήθηκε πάνω στον ωμό του Τζασπερ και με το ένα της χέρι γύρω από τον λαιμό του. Αυτό δεν φάνηκε να τον πειράζει. Άρχισε να χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά της με το ένα του χέρι και εκείνη μουρμούρισε κάτι μέσα στον ύπνο της.

Γύρισα από την άλλη νιώθοντας πως παραβίαζα τις προσωπικές τους στιγμές αν και ήταν ένα μονό άγγιγμα.

«Προσοχή, επιβάτες. Σε λίγο το αεροπλάνο μας θα προσγειωθεί στο αεροδρόμιο της Αθηνάς. Παρακαλώ φορέστε τις ζώνες σας και κλειστέ τα τραπεζάκι μπροστά από το κάθισμα σας. Σας ευχαριστούμε που ταξιδέψατε με την εταιρεία μας και σας ευχόμαστε καλές διακοπές»

«Τζασπερ, ξυπνά την Αλις» είπα και έδεσα την ζώνη μου.

«Γλυκιά μου, φτάσαμε» είπε ο Τζασπερ στο αυτί της Αλις καθώς σκόρπισε λίγα φιλιά πάνω στο πρόσωπο της και τον λαιμό της.

Εκείνη τεντώθηκε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του και έπειτα σήκωσε σχεδόν δειλά το πρόσωπο της για να τον δει καλυτέρα.

«Τζαζ. Που είμαστε;» ρώτησε τελείως προσανατολισμένη.

«Πάνω από την Αθηνά, σε λίγο θα προσγειωθούμε» την πληροφόρησε με μια μαλακή, γλυκιά φωνή εκείνος. «Θα πρέπει να δέσεις την ζώνη σου» πρόσθεσε και αμέσως εκείνη λες και ήταν υπνωτισμένη τον υπάκουσε.

Το αεροπλάνο προσγειώθηκε με επιτυχία στον μακρύ διάδρομο. Ένιωσα ένα σφίξιμο στο στομάχι μου όταν έγινε αυτό. Χωρίς να χάνουμε καθόλου χρόνο αρπάξαμε το σακίδιο του Τζασπερ και τις δυο τσάντες μας και βρήκαμε από το αεροπλάνο.

Η ζεστή ήταν έντονη έξω και ο αέρας ξηρός. Κατευθείαν θέλησα να ξαναμπώ μέσα στο δροσερό αεροπλάνο μα αυτό ήταν κάτι αδύνατον τώρα πια. Είχαμε μια ώρα ελεύθερη και πραγματικά δεν ήθελα να την περάσω έξω με αυτήν την ζεστή.

Ο Τζασπερ ρύθμισε το ρολόι του έξι ώρες μπροστά καθώς κατέβαινε από τις σκάλες του αεροπλάνου. Η Αλις κοίταζε τριγύρω της με δυσπιστία λες και νόμιζε πως προσγειωθήκαμε σε λάθος πόλη, σίγουρα η πολλή ζεστή δεν ικανοποιούσε κανέναν από τους τρεις μας.

«Θα πάμε σε κάποιο εστιατόριο τώρα η κάπου αλλού. Ίσως σε κάποιο κατάστημα ρούχων. Δεν αντέχω ούτε στιγμή εδώ έξω» είπε σαν να διάβαζε την σκέψη μου.

«Λοιπόν…» άρχισε ο Τζασπερ. «Άμα θέλετε μπορούμε να πάρουμε ταξί και να φάμε κάτι. Αλλά έχουμε μονό μια ώρα»

«Να πάρουμε κάτι στο χέρι» προτείνε η Αλις.

«Παγωτό» μουρμούρισα εγώ ελαφρώς ζαλισμένη την ιδέα μου.

«Τελεία ιδέα, Μπελλα» είπαν και οι δυο ταυτόχρονα και μετά κοίταξαν ο ένας τον άλλον με λατρεία. Αυτό δεν το άντεχα. Ένιωθα σαν εγώ να ήμουν κάπου παράμερα, έξω από την παρέα όταν κοιταζόταν έτσι.

«Θα πάρουμε από εδώ παγωτό, το αεροδρόμιο έχει και δροσιά άλλωστε» ξαναπροτεινα γυρνώντας νευρικά το βλέμμα μου τριγύρω.

Δεν είπαμε τίποτα άλλο. Η Αλις τύλιξε το χέρι της γύρω από το χέρι του Τζασπερ και πιαστήκαν αγκαζέ. Εγώ συνέχισα να νιώθω παράξενα άθολη την διάρκεια της διαδρομής από το αεροπλάνο στον εσωτερικό χώρο του αεροδρομίου. Η Αλις το κατάλαβε έτσι έπιασε και εμένα αγκαζέ αν και αυτό με έκανε να νιώσω περισσότερο άσχημα από όσο ένιωθα ήδη.

Πήραμε ο καθένας και από ένα παγωτό και καθίσαμε σε ένα από τα παγκάκια του αεροδρομίου για να τα απολαύσουμε. Σε λιγότερο από δέκα λεπτά είχαμε τελειώσει και αμέσως πήραμε ένα ταξί. Μας ήταν λίγο δύσκολο να συνεννοηθούμε με τον ταξιτζή, αλλά ευτυχώς η Αλις ήξερε λίγα ελληνικά και αυτό το έκανε λιγάκι πιο εύκολο.

Φτάσαμε στο λιμάνι σε λιγότερο από μισή ώρα και το πλοίο είχε ήδη αγκυροβολήσει εκεί έτοιμο να αναχωρήσει. Παρόλα αυτά εμείς μπήκαμε μέσα και βολευτήκαμε στις καμπίνες μας. Η Αλις και ο Τζασπερ ήταν στην ιδία καμπίνα ενώ εγώ είχα μια καμπίνα δική μου. Αυτό με βόλευε παρόλα αυτά. Μου άρεσε να έχω τον δικό μου χώρο.

Κανονικά θα πηγαίναμε για φαγητό στο εστιατόριο του πλοίου μα εγώ το ανέβαλα με μονή δικαιολογία την κούραση μετά από ένα τόσο μεγάλο ταξίδι.

Έβαλα τα πράγματα μου διπλά από το κρεβάτι μου και αφού έπλυνα τα δόντια μου πήγα για άλλη μια φορά για ύπνο.


	2. Chapter 2

'Αξεχαστη Μελωδια'

'Κεφαλαίο 2ο'

'Μπελλα'

Όταν βρήκαμε από το καράβι όλα έμοιαζαν να λάμπουν γύρω μας, να μας καλοσωριζουν σε αυτή τη νέα εμπειρία που για έναν ολόκληρο μηνά ήμασταν διατεθειμένοι να ζήσουμε. Ο αέρας φυσούσε μανιασμένα πηγαινοφέρνοντας με έναν ξέφρενο ρυθμό τα μαλλιά μου ανάλογα με την φορά του, ενώ οι γλαροί πετούσαν από πάνω μας βγάζοντας εκείνους του μαγευτικούς θορύβους που συμπλήρωναν με τον δικό τους τρόπο την ζωή σε ένα νησί.

Διάφοροι τουρίστες πηγαινοερχόταν μέσα και έξω από το καράβι μπερδεμένοι με το προσωπικό του, το οποίο μας ευχόταν καλή διαμονή και διασκέδαση. Δεν χρειαζόταν. Η εμφάνιση του νησιού το έκανε και από μόνη της σίγουρο.

«Λοιπόν… Σε αυτό το σημείο πρέπει να χωριστούμε» ξεφύσησε θλιμμένα η Αλις παίρνοντας τα χεριά της γύρω από την μέση του Τζασπερ, σαν να ήταν κάποιου είδους παρηγοριά για αυτή.

«Ναι» έσκυψα το κεφάλι μου. Οι βαλίτσες ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που αντίκρισα παρέα με το πέτρινο, χαλκοστρωτο έδαφος. Πως θα κατάφερνα να τις κουβαλήσω χωρίς τη δική τους βοήθεια; «Θα τα πούμε αύριο, χρειάζομαι μια μέρα ξεκούρασης μετά από όλο αυτό» Έκανα μια χειρονομία προς το πλοίο την ώρα που πλησίαζα την Αλις για να την αγκαλιάσω και έπειτα φίλησα το μάγουλο του Τζασπερ.

«Θα είσαι στα αλήθεια καλά;» ρώτησε ανήσυχα εκείνος.

Ανησυχούσαν για μένα μπορούσα να το δω ξεκάθαρα στα ματιά τους. Στον τρόπο που με κοίταζαν, με την απορία άμα μπορούσα να τα βγάλω πέρα μονή.

«Ζω εδώ και χρονιά πάνω στην γη, ξερώ πώς να προφυλάξω τον εαυτό μου Τζαζ. Είμαι βέβαιη πως μπορώ να κουμάνταρω δυο βαλίτσες, μια τσάντα και ένα τσούρμο ανθρώπων που πηγαινοέρχονται από εδώ και από εκεί…» Με κοίταξαν με δυσπιστία, δείχνοντας μου καθαρά πως υπέρβαλλα. «Θα είμαι καλά»

«Τζαζ το ταξί» του υπενθύμισε η Αλις. Η προσοχή γύρισε πάλι σε αυτούς και τις δικιές τους αποσκευές.

Έμεινα να τους κοιτάξω καθώς τις φόρτωναν μέσα στο πορπαγκαζ του αυτοκινήτου. Όλη η σκηνή θύμιζε ταινία. Ο αποχωρισμός, η συγκίνηση που ένιωθα να με καίει μέσα μου χωρίς ιδιαίτερο λόγο και η νοσταλγία μου για τα παλιά. Για τις εποχές που αυτοί οι δυο ήταν απλώς φίλοι, για τις εποχές που εγώ και ένα άλλο αγόρι τριγυρνούσαμε ξέγνοιαστοι πιασμένοι χέρι, χέρι κατά μήκος της παραλιακής ζώνης καθώς ο ήλιος έδυε... Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου σβήνοντας με μιας τις απαγορευμένες εκείνες εικόνες από το μυαλό μου. Παρελθόν, υπενθύμισα στο εαυτό μου αυστηρά. Απαγορευμένο παρελθόν.

Αποχαιρέτησα την Αλις και τον Τζασπερ έχοντας ξεπεράσει τώρα πια την συγκίνηση και παίρνοντας στο επόμενο στάδιο. Το στάδιο που και εγώ έψαχνα ένα άδειο ταξί. Κατάφερα να βρω ένα χωρίς ιδιαίτερο ψάξιμο ανάμεσα στο τσούρμο των αυτοκινήτων που μαζευόταν το ένα τριγύρω από τον άλλο ψάχνοντας για κάποιον πελάτη χωρίς εξυπηρέτηση. Οι αποσκευές μου ήταν βαριές και τα περιττά ψώνια της φίλης μου δυσκόλεψαν λιγάκι τον οδηγό του ταξί αλλά σύντομα όλα είχαν πάρει τον δικό τους δρόμο και εγώ βρισκόμουν στον δρόμο για το σπίτι που νοίκιαζα για έναν μηνά.

Δεν μπόρεσα να συγκρατηθώ. Κάθε λίγο και λιγάκι έριχνα γεμάτη περιέργεια ματιές έξω από το βαρετό περιεχόμενο του ταξί αντλώντας πληροφορίες για το νησί, την αρχιτεκτονική του, τους ανθρώπους που ήδη έμοιαζαν να δουλεύουν στα μικρά μαγαζάκια τους από νωρίς, τους τουρίστες με εκείνους τους χάρτες και τα περίφημα, ορειβατικά σακίδια στις πλάτες τους, δεν ήταν και λίγες οι φορές που το μάτι μου έπιασε οικογένειες να απαθανατίζουν τις στιγμές εκείνες σε μια φωτογραφία.

Παντού υπήρχε χρώμα, χαρά, διασκέδαση. Τα συναισθήματα αυτά πλημμύρισαν και εμένα και μεμιάς κάθε ανησυχία που έτρεφα προηγουμένως διαγράφτηκε από το μυαλό μου αφήνοντας μονό την γλυκιά γεύση των διακοπές, την μυρωδιά και τη γεύση αλμύρας που πλανιόταν απαράλλαχτη στον αέρα.

Άνοιξα το παράθυρο του ταξί εισπνέοντας όση περισσότερη μπορούσα. Ο αέρας χτυπούσε για άλλη μια φορά στο πρόσωπο μου αλλά δεν με ενδιέφερε ιδιαιτέρα. Η αίσθηση ήταν μαγευτική παρέα με όλες τις άλλες. Άφηνε μια γλυκιά γεύση στο κεφάλι μου που δεν μπορούσα να την εξηγήσω. Δεν είχε να κάνει ούτε με τις διακοπές, ούτε με τον ενθουσιασμό μου ούτε με οτιδήποτε που να είχε να κάνει με το παρόν. Ήταν κάτι σαν de ja vu. Μια επανάληψη γεγονότων που είχα ζήσει παλιότερα, πριν κάτι χρονιά πίστευα. Δεν άφησα τον εαυτό μου να θυμηθεί τρομάζοντας με την ιδέα να καταστρέψω το παρόν για κάποιες ανούσιες αναμνήσεις. Λες και μπορούσα να κάνω κάτι για να αλλάξω αυτά που είχαν γίνει. Τίποτα δεν άλλαζε. Το είχα καταλάβει αυτό. Εκείνος θα ήταν πάντα μακριά μου και εγώ έπρεπε να πάψω να ονειρεύομαι κάτι διαφορετικό. Η ελπίδα ήταν το χειρότερο από όλα, χειρότερο και από μια αρρώστια που οδηγεί κάποιον στον θάνατο. Η ελπίδα οδηγούσε στον έμμεσο θάνατο. Τον θάνατο που δεν σου αφήνει ούτε ένα δευτερόλεπτο για να επεξεργαστείς το γεγονός πως έπαψες να αναπνέεις.

«Φτάσαμε» δήλωσε ξερά ο οδηγός μου, ένας νεαρός άνδρας λίγα χρονιά μεγαλύτερος από εμένα.

Απροσανατολισμένη και νιώθοντας τελείως χαμένη κατάφερα να φέρω τα χεριά μου στο χερούλι της πόρτας και να βγω έξω. Το δεξί μου πόδι πάτησε πρώτο έξω, ακριβώς όπως είχε συμβεί και στο καράβι. Δεν πίστευα ιδιαιτέρα σε προκαταλήψεις αλλά εκείνη η στιγμή ήταν αρκετά ιδιαίτερη, κάτι στο οποίο ταίριαζε και λίγη γεύση προκατάληψης.

Το σημείο στο οποίο βρισκόταν το σπίτι ήταν παραπάνω από ιδανικό. Το σπίτι έμοιαζε να κρέμεται από τον γκρεμό, σου έδινε την ευκαιρία να καμαρώσεις με κομμένη την ανάσα την θάλασσα που περιτριγύριζε το νησί, που αστράφτε κάτω από το απαλό άγγιγμα του ηλίου, ντύνοντας τη με απαλά χρώματα του κίτρινου και του χρυσού. Τα λευκά σπιτάκια, χτισμένα διπλά, τα στενά σοκάκια ανάμεσα τους… Μπορούσες να δεις τα πάντα από εκείνο το σημείο.

Εκτός από την θεά όμως υπήρχε και το σπίτι. Το δεύτερο πράγμα που με άφησε χωρίς λαλιά. Ήταν λευκό όπως όλα τα όλα στοιχειά του νησιού αλλά υπήρχε κάτι πιο νησιωτικό στο συγκεκριμένο. Με έκανε να νιώθω ασφάλεια, παρόμοια με αυτή που όμοια ένιωθα μονό σε γνωστούς μου χώρους. Πιο εύκολα συνήθισα αυτό το σπίτι παρά την μονοκατοικία μου στην Ουάσιγκτον για να είμαι ακριβής. Τα μπλε παραθυρόφυλλα μου έκλεψαν την καρδιά. Έμοιαζαν λες και είχαν μόλις βουτηχτει μέσα στα νερά της θάλασσας! Η μικρή βεραντουλα υπερυψωμένη από το έδαφος και ο μικρός κήπος που θύμιζε επίγειο παράδεισο συμπλήρωσαν την ήδη καλή εντύπωση που είχα σχηματίσει για τον χώρο. Το καλύτερο όμως ήταν η απομόνωση. Η Αλις και ο Τζασπερ τα είχαν σκεφτεί όλα για μια ακόμη φορά…

«Να τα αφήσω εδώ, δεσποινίς» ρώτησε ο οδηγός του ταξί μόλις διαπίστωσε πως είχα χαζέψει.

«Ναι» απάντησα με έναν ονειροπαρμένο τόνο να χαρακτηρίζει την μονολεκτική μου απάντηση.

Και έτσι η ζωή στο νησί άρχιζε… Η Σαντορίνη ήταν όντως το νησί που ο καθένας θα έπρεπε να επιτρέψει στον εαυτό του να ερωτευτεί. Γιατί άμα αυτό γινόταν η εμπειρία θα έμενε αξέχαστη. Στον οποιανδήποτε… Ακόμη και σε εμένα…

Όχι, είπα με αποφασιστικότητα στον εαυτό μου διαγράφοντας με μιας τις σκέψεις εκείνες από το κεφάλι μου. Όλη η στιγμή χάλασε, διαλύθηκε σε μικρά κομμάτια σαν ένας καθρέπτης που εξοστρακιζόταν με δύναμη στο πάτωμα αφήνοντας πίσω μονό την ανάμνηση κάτι όμορφου.

Έπιασα σφιχτά την βαλίτσα μου, έκανα να την σηκώσω αλλά τίποτα. Έβαλα περισσότερη δύναμη και τα κατάφερα. Παραπατώντας και κινδυνεύοντας να χάσω την ισορροπία μου ανέβηκα τα σκαλοπάτια και έφτασα στην πόρτα. Την άνοιξα με το κλειδί που βρήκα από έξω. Δεν αναρωτήθηκα ούτε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο ποιος το είχε βάλει εκεί και άμα δεν φοβόταν καμιά πιθανή ληστεία το εσωτερικό του σπιτιού ήταν το μονό που είχε σημασία εκείνη τη στιγμή.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε με δύναμη, χτυπώντας στον τοίχο και επιτελούς μπόρεσα να δω το περιβάλλον στο οποίο θα εμένα για τον υπόλοιπο μηνά. Δεν ήταν ιδιαιτέρα μεγάλο. Χωριζόταν σε δυο ορόφους. Σε εκείνον που βρισκόμουν εκείνη τη στιγμή το μονό που μπορούσα να δω ήταν θαλασσιές πόρτες δεξιά, αριστερά και στο κέντρο. Πόρτες παντού! Το ένα δωμάτιο ήταν μια μικρή κουζίνα με όλα τα απαραίτητα αντικείμενα. Ένα τραπεζάκι έστεφε στο κέντρο του δωματίου με δυο τρεις καρέκλες διάσπαρτες γύρω του. Μπορούσα να φανταστώ ήδη τον εαυτό μου να μαγειρεύει, να χρησιμοποιεί ότι είχε εκεί μέσα. Ήμουν βέβαιη πως με εκείνον τον χορό θα δενόμουν πιο γρήγορα από ότι με τους άλλους γιατί απλά και στο σπίτι ακόμα τον περισσότερο καιρό μου τον περνούσα στην κουζίνα. Η σκέψη αυτή γκρεμίστηκε όταν το πόδι μου πάτησε μέσα στο ευρύχωρο σαλόνι, με τα μεγάλα παράθυρα και το υπέροχο μπαλκόνι των ονείρων μου με θεά προς την θάλασσα. Ήταν το πιο φωτεινό δωμάτιο. Κάτι ζεσταινόταν μέσα μου όταν το κοιτούσα, ίσως αυτό όφειλαν στον έντονο ενθουσιασμό η ίσως και στην σκέψη πως ζούσα σε ένα όνειρο. Ο καναπές ήταν καλούμενος με ένα παραδοσιακό χαλάκι παρόμοιο με αυτό που κάλυπτε το πάτωμα, ενώ ένα ξύλινο μικροσκοπικό τραπεζάκι έστεφε μπροστά του. Μια άδεια βιβλιοθήκη βρισκόταν απέναντι του, με ένα κατάλευκο γραφείο από διπλά ακριβώς μπροστά από το παράθυρο.

Ο πάνω όροφος ήταν πάνω κάτω ο ίδιος. Τα ιδία έπιπλα, το ίδιο στυλ και οι ίδιες πόρτες. Χωριζόταν σε τρία δωμάτια και ένα διάδρομο στην μέση. Το ένα δωμάτιο ήταν δικό μου, το άλλο του αγνώστου φίλου του Τζασπερ και το άλλο η τουαλέτα. Δεν διέφερε και πολύ από εκείνη που είχα στο σπίτι μου.

«Θα περάσω τελεία» είπα στον εαυτό μου και εκείνη τη στιγμή πραγματικά το πίστευα.

*********************

Το υπόλοιπο απόγευμα το πέρασα ακούγοντας μουσική από ένα παλιό ραδιόφωνο που κατάφερα να ξετρυπώσω από τα παλιά σκονισμένα ντουλάπια εκεί και τακτοποιώντας τα πράγματα μου.

Για κακή μου τύχη η καλή μου διάθεση χάλασε όταν ανακάλυψα πως κάποιος είχε ανακατευτεί με τα ρούχα της βαλίτσας μου, η μάλλον κάποια. Ένα σημείωμα υπήρχε στην κορυφή του σωρού από τα ρούχα που με συμβούλευε να μην κάνω τίποτα επιπόλαιο και να μην αρχίσω πάλι της ίδιες υστερίες σχετικά με την ενδυμασία αφού έτσι και αλλιώς ποτέ δεν έμοιαζε να με ενδιαφέρει. Από κάτω, με καλλιγραφικά, προσεχτικά γράμματα υπέγραφε η Αλις. Ποιος άλλος θα είχε μπει στον κόπο να βελτιώσει την καρνταρομπα μου;

Όσο και να προσπάθησα να ακολουθήσω της οδηγίες της… δεν τα κατάφερα. Είχα πολλούς καλούς λογούς για να αισθάνομαι προδομένη. Πρώτον η Αλις δεν με είχε καν ρωτήσει. Δεύτερον τα πράγματα στην βαλίτσα ήταν κυρίως δαντελένια, προκλητικά εσώρουχα με σχολιασμούς από την Αλις στα καρτελάκια τους –η τιμή είχε σβηστεί με μαύρο μαρκαδόρο-. Τρίτον οτιδήποτε υπήρχε εκεί μέσα δεν ήταν για μένα. Τα τακουνιά; Δεν ήξερα καν να περπατάω σωστά με αυτά. Τα ανοιχτά φορέματα –όταν έλεγα ανοιχτά δεν εννοούσα με απλά κοψίματα σε ωραία σημεία-; Τα βραχιόλια; Τα σκουλαρίκια; Υπήρχαν άπειρα πράγματα εκεί μέσα που δεν μου ταίριαζαν και άλλες δισεκατομυριες σκέψεις για το καθένα ξεχωριστά.

Μετά από πολύ θυμό και αγανάκτηση κατέληξα στο συμπέρασμα πως θα τα επέστρεφα ήρεμα και ήσυχα –αμφέβαλλα για αυτό- στην Αλις όταν θα είχα την ευκαιρία. Έως τότε… Θα περιοριζόμουν στο ντύσιμο που είχα εκείνη τη στιγμή.

*************

Μόλις τακτοποιήθηκα δεν έχασα ώρα. Αμέσως ξεντύθηκα και μπήκα στο ντουζ. Άφησα το κρύο νερό να τρέξει πάνω στο σώμα μου και ένα κύμα ανακούφισης με αναζωογόνησε. Η όλη κούραση είχε φύγει, το νερό είχε καταφέρει να με ξυπνήσει. Βρήκα από το μπάνιο τυλίγοντας μια πετσέτα γύρω μου κατευθυνόμενη προς το δωμάτιο που είχα επιλέξει. Ο συγκάτοικος μου δεν είχε κάνει την εμφάνιση του έως τώρα. Κάτι που με έκανε να νιώθω πιο άνετα κατά κάποιον τρόπο.

Το τραγούδι των Oasis, Slide Away συντροφεύοντας τα βήματα που έκανα.

Slide away, and give it all you've got  
my today, fell in from the top  
I dream of you, and all the things you say  
I wonder where you are now?

Hold me down, cause all the world's asleep  
I need you now, you've knocked me off my feet,  
I dream of you, we talk of growing old  
But you said please don't...

Slide in baby, together we'll fly  
I've tried praying, but I don't know what you're saying to me

Now that you're mine  
We'll find a way  
Of chasing the sun  
Let me be the one, that shines with you  
in the morning, I don't know what to do  
two of a kind  
We'll find a way  
To do what we've done  
Let me be the one, that shines with you  
And we can slide away, slide away, slide away, away...

Slide away, and give it all you've got  
my today, fell in from the top  
I dream of you, and all the things you say  
I wonder where you are now?

Slide in baby, together we'll fly  
I've tried praying, and I know just what you're saying to me

Now that you're mine  
We'll find a way  
Of chasing the sun  
Let me be the one that shines with you  
in the morning when you don't know what to do  
two of a kind  
We'll find a way  
To do what we've done  
Oh, let me be the one  
That shines with you, and we can slide away...

Slide away, slide away, slide away, slide away  
(and I want to try now, I wanna make you mine now) x 3

I don't know, I don't care, all I know is you can take me there x 5  
(Slide away...)  
Take me there

Επιασα τον εαυτο μου να χανεται στον ρυθμό της μουσικής και το ίδιο λεπτό θυμήθηκα πως το τραγούδι κάτι μου θύμιζε. Κάπου το είχα ξανακούσει και δεν ήταν απλώς ιδέα μου…

Τότε οι εικόνες τρύπωσαν στο μυαλό μου με τους στίχους του τραγουδιού να τις συνοδεύουν. Όλα ήταν πολύ απλά. Ένα νησί, ένα ταξίδι, μια περιπέτεια, ένας άτακτος σκύλος, ένα εστιατόριο, μια σπηλιά και ένα αγόρι με χάλκινα μαλλιά να φαίνονται σχεδόν σκούρα κάτω από το χαμηλό φωτισμό του χώρου.

Παρελθόν

Μετά από το άγχος των εξετάσεων εκείνες οι διακοπές έμοιαζαν με όνειρο. Μετά από όλη εκείνη την λύπη και τον αποχωρισμό από τα αγαπημένα μου πρόσωπα όλα έμοιαζαν με όνειρο αλλά αυτό το νησί όντως άξιζε αυτόν τον χαρακτηρισμό. Ήταν ένας επίγειος παράδεισος.

Με τον ήλιο να λάμπει πάνω από το κεφάλι μου και να καεί το λευκό δέρμα μου δεν μπορούσα να σκεφτώ οτιδήποτε άλλο. Τα ματιά μου είχαν κλείσει, ένιωθα τα βλέφαρα μου βαριά και από στιγμή σε στιγμή θα ορκιζόμουν πως θα ήμουν έτοιμη να κοιμηθώ. Χρειαζόμουν ένα μπάνιο επειγόντως για να με ξυπνήσει! Αλλά το μονό πράγμα που μπορούσα να σκεφτώ εκείνη τη στιγμή ήταν το σχεδόν σαν γαργαλητό άγγιγμα του ηλίου.

Συνηθισμένη στα σύννεφα, στην βροχή και στην υγρασία λογικό ήταν να νιώθω έτσι. Τόσο απελευθερωμένη από όλα. Από το σχολείο, το οποίο πριν λίγους μήνες είχε τελειώσει. Από την οικογένεια μου, που με είχε ζαλίσει λίγο πριν φύγω. Ήταν βλέπετε οι πρώτες διακοπές που η Ρενε και ο Τσαρλυ θα με αφήναν μονή μου, απροστάτευτη, εκτεθειμένη στον έξω κόσμο.

Είχα βρει την αντίδραση τους υπερβολική, ακόμη και ας αυτοί είχαν την ιδέα για το συγκεκριμένο ταξίδι.

«Τα ματιά σου δεκατέσσερα για κινδύνους, δεν ξέρεις ποτέ τι άνθρωποι τριγυρίζουν γύρω σου» είχε πει ο Τσαρλυ με το βλέμμα του πιο τρομαγμένο από ποτέ και τα σοκολατί ματιά του να κοιτάζουν μέσα στα δικά μου με αγωνιά.

Ήμουν έτοιμη να του πω να μην πάθει κανέναν εγκεφαλικό όταν η Ρενε μπήκε μέσα στην συζήτηση από το πουθενά. «Ο Τσαρλυ έχει δίκαιο. Όσο μεγάλη και να είσαι πάντα υπάρχει περίπτωση να κινδυνεύεις. Κανείς δεν ξέρει…»

Και τώρα… Ήμουν σώα και αβλαβής σε μια ξαπλώστρα από τις πολλές σε αυτήν την παραλία και απολάμβανα κάθε στιγμή της ζώνης μου λες και ήταν η τελευταία.

Τα βραδιά έβγαινα έξω επιτρέποντας στον εαυτό μου να διασκεδάσει λέγοντας του συνεχεία πως δεν θα ξανάβλεπα κανέναν απο ολους αυτους τους ανθρωπους ποτέ ξανά. Όλοι τους ήταν τουρίστες. Όλοι τους μιλούσαν διαφορές γλώσσες. Και ποιες οι πιθανότητες να θυμούνται ένα κορίτσι σαν και εμένα;

Δεν θυμόμουν καν τι τρελές έκανα τα βραδιά. Χόρευα, τραγουδούσα πάνω στην πιστά… Και το καλύτερο ήταν πως ήμουν καλή σε αυτά! Ο καθένας από κάτω θα με περνούσε για μεθυσμένη αλλά δεν με πείραζε. Εγώ απλά διασκέδαζα παίρνοντας τις τελευταίες στιγμές λίγο πριν πάω στο πανεπιστημίου. Που θα έβρισκα χρόνο αργότερα έτσι και αλλιώς; Αυτή ήταν η μονή σκέψη που με συντρόφευε όταν ανέβαινα στην πιστά.

Φυσικά όμως δεν ήταν όλη η καθημερινότητα μου νυχτερινή ζωή για clubbing. Το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της ημέρας μου το περνούσα στο δωμάτιο του ξενοδοχείου μου με την απαραίτητη συντροφιά της μουσικής, ενός δροσιστικού ποτού και καμιά φορά ενός βιβλίου από αυτά που είχα καταφέρει να χωρέσω στις αποσκευές μου, οι οποίες έπρεπε να παραδεχτώ πως δεν ήταν πολλές

Άλλες φορές πάλι πήγαινα στην παραλία –όπως τώρα- ανεξάρτητα από την ώρα. Λάτρευα το μπάνιο κατά την διάρκεια της νύχτας. Την ησυχία και τους φοίνικες. Την αίσθηση πως ήμουν η μοναδική που ήταν μέσα στην θάλασσα εκείνη την ώρα. Αλλά και πάλι δεν υπήρχε κάτι που να μην αγαπούσα στις διακοπές…

Μια φωνή ακούστηκε λίγα μετρά μακριά μου συνοδευμένη από ένα ανήσυχο γαύγισμα σκύλου. Ξαφνιασμένη πετάχτηκα από την ξαπλώστρα και από εκεί που δεν το περίμενα ένας σκύλος άρχισε να χοροπηδάει χαρούμενα, κουνώντας παιχνιδιάρικα την ουρά του πανω στα ποδιά μου. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως δεν φοβήθηκα. Αντίθετα διασκέδασα με την κατάσταση. Χαμήλωσα το σώμα μου και λύγισα τα ποδιά μου ώστε να χαϊδέψω το αξιαγάπητο μικρό ζωάκι.

Δεν ήταν μεγαλόσωμο. Τα αυτιά του ήταν πεταχτά, η μουσούδα του μακριά και το απαλό τρίχωμα του ένα ελαφρύ μπεζ χρώμα. Φορούσε ένα κολλάρο σε χρώμα κόκκινο που ταίριαζε απόλυτα με τα χαρακτηριστικά του.

Γουργούριζε με ευχαρίστηση καθώς τα δάχτυλα μου τριβόταν πάνω στον λαιμό του.

«Μάξι» ακούστηκε μια φωνή λίγα μετρά πιο μακριά από εμάς. Ο Μάξι σήκωσε ψηλά τα αυτιά του σαν να αναγνώριζε την φωνή εκείνη. Γάβγισε δυο φορές αλλά δεν έκανε κανέναν κόπο να φύγει από κοντά μου. Τα βήματα όλο και πλησίαζαν και σε λίγα λεπτά μπορούσα να ακούσω μια γρήγορη, κοφτή ανάσα από διπλά μου. Σήκωσα το βλέμμα μου και τότε… Αντίκρισα τον πιο όμορφο άνδρα που είχα δει ποτέ μου…

Ίσως και να υπέρβαλλα αλλά όντως το αγόρι που είχα μπροστά μου θύμιζε κάτι από μοντέλο. Οι γραμμομενοι κοιλιακοί, οι πλάτες του, το υπέροχο πρόσωπο του και εκείνα τα απερίγραπτα πράσινα ματιά του… Δεν μπορούσα να πάρω ανάσα ποσό μάλλον να μιλήσω.

«Συγνώμη για την αναστάτωση» δικαιολογήθηκε γρήγορα. «Συνήθως κάθεται φρόνιμος» Μου πηρέ ένα λεπτό για να καταλάβω τι εννοουσε. Περισσότερη προσοχή έδινα στα χείλη του καθώς κουνιόταν παρά στις λέξεις που έβγαιναν από εκεί.

Πέρασα τα χεριά μου γύρω από την πλάτη μου απομακρύνοντας τα από τον Μάξι. «Δεν πειράζει… Έτσι και αλλιώς λατρεύω τα ζώα...»

«Συγνώμη παρόλα αυτά… Με λένε Εντουαρντ» μου συστήθηκε.

«Μπελλα, χάρηκα»

«Και εγώ» συμφώνησε με ειλικρίνεια εξετάζοντας με έναν περίεργο τρόπο τα ματιά μου. Αυτό με έκανε απευθείας να ντραπώ. Ένιωσα μια ζεστασιά στα ζυγωματικά μου όταν έβγαλα αυτό το συμπέρασμα όπως και ότι δεν μπορούσα να πάρω τα ματιά μου από πάνω του.

Ο Μάξι γάβγισε για μια φορά και έπειτα άρχισε να τρέχει προς την αντίθετη κατεύθυνση ξανά. Ο Εντουαρντ αναστέναξα βαριεστημένα και μου έριξε μια νοσταλγική ματιά.

«Πρέπει να φύγω, λυπάμαι» δικαιολογήθηκε για μια ακόμη φορά.

«Καλή τύχη στο πιάσιμο» του ευχήθηκα με ειλικρίνεια.

«Ευχαριστώ» μου χαμογέλασε στραβά και μετά ξανάρχισε το κυνήγι του Μάξι αφήνοντας με εκεί. Κοκαλωμένη με κομμένη την ανάσα.

«Παρακαλώ» ψιθύρισα καθώς τον έβλεπα να απομακρύνεται όλο και πιο μακριά από εμένα.

Για την υπόλοιπη βδομάδα το μονό που σκεφτόμουν ήταν ο Εντουαρντ, η τυχαία σύντομη συνάντηση μας και η ζεστασιά που ένιωσα όταν ήταν από διπλά μου. Αναρωτιόμουν άμα θα είχα την ευκαιρία να τον ξαναδώ κάπου η άμα θα είχε ήδη φύγει από το νησί. Αναρωτιόμουν άμα με σκεφτόταν όπως τον σκεφτόμουν και εγώ καθημερινά.

Ο Εντουαρντ όμως δεν πρωταγωνιστούσε μονό στις σκέψεις μου αλλά και στα όνειρα μου. Με μια λέξη παντού…

Όλα αυτά το έκαναν αδύνατο να τον ξεχάσω, να τον βγάλω από το μυαλό μου για να απολαύσω ξέγνοιαστη τις μέρες που μου έμεναν πριν επιστρέψω στην σκληρή πραγματικότητα.

Είχα σταματήσει να βγαίνω έξω από το ξενοδοχείο και τα νυχτερινά μπάνια μου διακοπήκαν για κάποιο διάστημα χωρίς κάποιο συγκεκριμένο λόγο. Απλά εκείνη τη περίοδο μου φαινόταν πιο θελκτική η ιδέα να κάθομαι μέσα απαλλαγμένη από όλους και από όλα. Κάθε λογικός άνθρωπος θα έβγαινε έξω να ψάξει το άτομο που τον ενδιάφερε αλλά εγώ εδώ και χρονιά είχα πάψει να βάζω τον εαυτό μου στην κατηγορία των λογικών ανθρώπων. Οπότε το μονό που έκανα ήταν να κάθομαι μέσα. Άπραγη με ένα βιβλίο στο χέρι.

Πολλές φορές έχοντας βαρεθεί το εσωτερικό του δωματίου μου έβγαινα στο μπαλκόνι του κουβαλώντας πάντα μαζί μου μια πολυθρόνα, ένα μαξιλάρι, το mp4 μου και όπως πάντα το βιβλίο. Εκείνη την περίοδο διάβαζα τον Αλχημιστή του Κοελο. Ήταν κατά κάποιον τρόπο παιδικό βιβλίο, εύκολο για διάβασμα, αλλά εγώ το απολάμβανα όπως όλα τα έργα του συγκεκριμένου συγγραφεα.

Μια μέρα αποφάσισα πως ότι έκανα μέχρι στιγμής ήταν μάταιο, δεν έφερνε κανένα σοβαρό αποτέλεσμα εκτός από το ότι έχανα τις μέρες των διακοπών που μου είχαν μείνει. Δεν θα το επέτρεπα αυτό. Δεν θα επέτρεπα στον εαυτό μου να αυτοκαταστρέφεται έτσι. 

Με αυτό το σκεπτικό η μέρα μου ξεκίνησε… Το πρωί το πέρασα στην παραλία απολαμβάνοντας για άλλη μια φορά την ζεστή και τον ήλιο στο έπακρο. Δεν ήταν λίγες οι φορές που τα ματιά μου χτένιζαν ανυπόμονα το τοπίο ψάχνοντας άσκοπα για το αγόρι που συνάντησα πριν λίγες μέρες στο ίδιο σημείο. Η για τον σκύλο του…

Ένιωθα γελοία, σαν εκείνα τα κορίτσια που κυνηγάνε τα αγόρια που θέλουν και στο τέλος το μονό που καταφέρνουν είναι να πληγωθούν. Η γιατί το αγόρι που πριν λίγο καιρό τους αρεσε δεν τους έδωσε σημασία η γιατί έπρεπε να φύγει μακριά τους.

Το ήξερα πως οι μέρες των διακοπών μου είχαν σχεδόν τελειώσει. Ποσό καιρό παραπάνω να είχα; Ο Τσαρλυ δεν θα μου επέτρεπε να κάτσω ούτε μια μέρα παραπάνω. Και με ποια δικαιολογία θα του το ζητούσα έτσι και αλλιώς; Είχα δυο βδομάδες ακόμη, αλλά οι μέρες περνούσαν βασανιστικά γρήγορα προσπερνώντας με, αφήνοντας με ένα βήμα πίσω, με την απορία άμα θα ξανάβλεπα τον Εντουαρντ. Δεν είχα πολλές πιθανότητες, αλλά θα το πάλευα. Υποσχέθηκα στον εαυτό μου πως θα έκανα μια προσπάθεια να τον ξαναδώ. Έστω και για μια φορά…

Δυο μέρες πέρασαν έτσι. Με την ελπίδα μήπως τον συναντήσω τυχαία. Η τύχη όμως δεν φαινόταν να ήταν με το μέρος μου. Όσες φορές και να πήγα στην θάλασσα, όσες φορές και αν βούτηξα στην πισινά του ξενοδοχείου και ευχήθηκα να ήταν κει ώστε να με έβλεπε ήταν άσκοπες. Ποτέ δεν εμφανιζόταν όπως θα γινόταν σε κάποια συναισθηματική ταινία του Χόλυγουντ.

Έτσι μια μέρα, έχοντας ξεχάσει όλες τις πιθανότητες που είχα για να τον συναντήσω κατέβηκα στο εστιατόριο του ξενοδοχείου. Πολλοί άνθρωποι ήταν μαζεμένοι εκεί, ντυμένοι με τα καλά τους ανάμεσα τους και εγώ. Είχα φορέσει ένα καθημερινό, αέρινο λευκό φόρεμα, το οποίο το είχα συνδυάσει με μερικά αξεσουαρ από εκείνα που είχα αγοράσει από τα διαφορά τουριστικά μαγαζιά του νησιού. Μπορεί να ήταν ενθύμια αλλά δεν έχαναν την αξία τους και σαν κοσμήματα. Τα λάτρευα!

Με έναν αέρα αυτοπεποίθησης να χαρακτηρίζει την αύρα μου κάθισα σε ένα από τα τραπέζια του εστιατορίου χωρίς να δίνω σημασία σε τίποτα και σε κανέναν γύρω μου εκτός από την αίθουσα. Ήταν μεγάλη, επιβλητική και οι διαφορές αποχρώσεις του χρυσού που την χαρακτήριζαν μεγάλωναν την πρώτη μου εντύπωση. Τα τραπέζια ήταν μαύρα, με χρυσά τραπεζομάντιλα και στολίδια. Ακόμη και τα λευκά τριαντάφυλλα μέσα στα βάζα ήταν γεμάτα με χρυσόσκονη, τα πιάτα, τα ποτήρια… Όλα είχαν αυτό το στοιχειό να τα χαρακτηρίζει. To χρυσό ήταν ο πρωταγωνιστής εκεί μέσα.

Περίμενα για λίγη ώρα χωρίς να θέλω να γίνω πιεστική σηκώνοντας με νόημα το χέρι μου στο προσωπικό του ξενοδοχείου. Έτσι απλά έμεινα εκεί, παρατηρώντας ότι γινόταν μέσα στον χώρο. Έξω ο ήλιος έδυε πίσω από τα φοινικόδεντρα, τα οποία φαινόταν σαν σκιές μέσα στο ελάχιστο φως. Και τότε μέσα στις σκιές τον είδα.

Στεκοταν εκεί περιμένοντας κάποιον η κάποια. Δεν άφησα την τελευταία σκέψη μου να χαραχτεί στο μυαλό μου. Δεν ήθελα κιόλας. Για λίγα λεπτά απλά κοιτούσα την ψιλή σιλουετα του, τα μαλλιά του έτσι όπως φαινόταν από πίσω, τα καλά του ρούχα… Τα πάντα… Τα ματιά μου είχαν καρφωθεί πάνω του και δεν έφευγαν από εκεί. Δεν μπορούσα να τα πάρω μακριά του…

Δεν ήξερα πως είχε γίνει αλλά χωρίς ούτε καν να το καταλάβω, τα ματιά μου δεν κοιτούσαν πια την πλάτη του, αλλά τα πράσινα ματιά του τα οποία ήταν επίσης στραμμένα προς το μέρος μου. Ο αέρας τραβούσε τα μαλλιά του προς τα μπροστά μπερδεύοντας τις τούφες μεταξύ τους. Το χέρι του τις έδιωξε επιδέξια.

Κατέβασα ντροπαλά το βλέμμα μου στο τραπεζομάντιλο καθώς έπαιζα νευρικά με τα δάχτυλα των χεριών μου. Δεν τόλμησα να το ξανασηκώσω. Ήλπιζα να με είχε προσέξει. Εγώ εκείνη την στιγμή ένιωθα εντάξει με τον εαυτό μου. Τον είχα δει για μια ακόμη φορά. Ίσως και τελευταία…

«Γεια» άκουσα την φωνή του. Σήκωσα απότομα το πρόσωπο μου, νιώθοντας ελαφρώς απροσανατολισμένη. Δεν πίστευα πως ο Εντουαρντ στεκόταν εκεί, διπλά μου, με τα ματιά του στραμμένα πάνω μου.

«Γεια» τον χαιρέτησα απλά.

Το χέρι του πέρασε μέσα από τα μαλλιά του. Το χαμόγελο δεν έφυγε από τα χείλη του ούτε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο. Έκανε λες και είχε ανακαλύψει έναν θησαυρό σε αυτό το νησί.

«Μπελλα σωστά;» ρώτησε αν και φαινόταν παρά πολύ σίγουρος για το όνομα μου.

«Ναι»

«Δεν ξερώ άμα με θυμάσαι, είμαι ο Εντουαρντ. Το αγόρι με τον σκύλο» Πως είναι δυνατόν να σε ξεχάσω;

«Ναι, θυμάμαι» παραδέχτηκα με αυτοπεποίθηση. Έδιωξα τα μαλλιά μου μακριά από τα ματιά μου, τα οποία είχαν πάει εκεί μπροστά προηγουμένως.

«Μπορώ να καθησω;»

«Ναι, φυσικά» είπα γρήγορα τραβώντας χωρίς λόγω την καρεκλά μου πιο κοντά στο τραπέζι.

Η συζήτηση που ακολούθησε ήταν γενική, δεν είχε να κάνει με τίποτα συγκεκριμένο. Απλά καθόμασταν, τρώγαμε το φαγητό που είχαμε παραγγείλει, μιλούσαμε και μερικές φορές γελούσαμε με τα αστεία που έκανε ο ένας στον άλλον σαν να ήμασταν παλιοί, καλοί φίλοι. Αυτή η ατμόσφαιρα είχε δημιουργηθεί χωρίς κόπο από την μεριά μου, ο Εντουαρντ ήταν εκείνος που την δημιούργησε. Η ψυχή της παρέας.

Όταν ότι φαγώσιμο υπήρχε στο τραπέζι είχε τελειώσει και το φως έξω γινόταν όλο και πιο αραιό αποφάσισα πως ήταν η ώρα να φύγω. Ο Εντουαρντ φάνηκε να το συνειδητοποιεί και εκείνος ακριβώς την ιδία στιγμή.

«Θέλεις να πάμε στην παραλία;» ρώτησα διατηρώντας την φωνή μου σταθερή. Δεν ήθελα να τον χάσω την ιδία μέρα στην οποία τον βρήκα ξανά.

«Ναι, φυσικά» μου χαμογέλασε, με εκείνο το στραβό του το χαμόγελο που με έκανε να χάσω την γη κάτω από τα ποδιά μου.

Περπατούσαμε μέσα στο σκοτάδι διπλά. Ήθελα απεγνωσμένα να καλύψω την απόσταση, ήθελα όσο οτιδήποτε άλλο το χέρι μου να πιάσει το δικό του, να νιώσω την ζεστασιά του σώματος μου πάνω στο δικό μου έστω και για ένα δευτερόλεπτο. Παρολές τις σκέψεις που έκανα ήμουν σίγουρη πως εξωτερικά δεν φανέρωνα παρά πολλά. Κοιτούσα ανέκφραστη –όσο μπορούσα- ευθεία μπροστά. Τους αμμολόφους, τα φυτά ανάμεσα τους, το φεγγαροφως και τον ξύλινο διάδρομο που οδηγούσε στην παραλία. Όλα ήταν τόσο απόκοσμα, σαν ένα όνειρο. Είχα την αίσθηση πως ζούσα το παραμύθι μου παρέα με τον άνδρα που ονειρευόμουν πάντα, που τώρα που τον είχα συναντήσει ήξερα πως τον ήθελα τόσο πολύ που η καρδιά μου κόντευε να σπάσει.

Η άμμος χτύπησε με δύναμη τα γυμνά μου ποδιά, χαϊδεύοντας το σώμα μου, αφήνοντας μια γλυκιά αίσθηση πόνου πίσω της.

«Τι σκέφτεσαι;» ρώτησε άξαφνα ο Εντουαρντ διαταράσσοντας την ηρεμία του τοπιού, βγάζοντας με μεμιάς από τις σκέψεις μου.

«Τίποτα, το μυαλό μου έχει αδειάσει» παραδέχτηκα με ειλικρίνεια.

«Και το δικό μου»

Τον κοίταξα με την άκρη του ματιού μου. Το χαμόγελο είχε χαθεί από το αγγελικό πρόσωπο του. Τα χείλη του είχαν σχηματίσει μια ευθεία γραμμή ενώ τα ματιά του είχαν χάσει ένα κομμάτι από την κανονική λάμψη τους. Μπορεί να τον ήξερα για παρα πολυ λιγο καιρο… Ούτε για μια μέρα, αλλά ήταν ξεκάθαρο πως σε φυσιολογικές συνθήκες δεν αντιδρούσε έτσι.

«Ποτέ φεύγεις;» ρώτησα με τρεμαμένη φωνή. Δεν ήταν από τα πιο ασφαλή θέματα που μπορούσα να θίξω αλλά έπρεπε να μάθω πόσος χρόνος μου είχε μείνει μαζί του.

«Σε πέντε μέρες, εσύ;» Το στομάχι μου σφάχτηκε και με δυσκολία συγκρατησα τα δάκρυα μου. Τα ματιά μου έτσουζαν, διαμαρτύρονταν με αυτή μου την άρνηση αλλά παρόλα αυτά εγώ συνέχιζα να τα κρατάω φυλακισμένα. Θα με περνούσε για τρελή άμα έκλαιγα.

«Σε δυο βδομάδες, ίσως και πιο νωρίς» η φωνή μου έσπασε, κάτι που έκανε φανερό πως λυπόμουν για αυτό.

Εκείνος θα έφευγε πιο νωρίς από εμένα και εγώ θα καθόμουν εδώ… Μονό αυτές οι λέξεις χαραχτήκαν στο μυαλό μου από όλη αυτή τη συζήτηση. Το θέμα ήταν πως ήθελα να κάνω κάτι. Να μην μείνω μονό έτσι μαζί του, ένα απλό κορίτσι που γνώρισε σε ένα τυπικό καλοκαιρινό ταξίδι. ΗΘΕΛΑ να είμαι ξεχωριστή και θα το έκανα, με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο.


	3. Chapter 3

'Σημάδια του Χρόνου'

'Κεφαλαίο 3ο'

'Μπελλα' 

Καθίσαμε στην καυτή από τον ήλιο άμμο, λίγα μέτρα πιο μακριά από εκεί που έσκαγε το κύμα. Μπορούσα να ακούσω κάθε ήχο, κάθε κίνηση που γινόταν γύρω μου. Από τον ήχο των βότσαλων καθώς η θάλασσα τα μετακινούσε έως και το απαλό αεράκι που έκανε τα φυλλώματα των δέντρων να χτυπάνε μεταξύ τους. Από τον ήχο της άμμου καθώς προσγειωνόταν σαν χρυσόσκονη μέσα στην θάλασσα έως και τις βαριές, γρήγορες ανάσες των δυο μας.

Δεν μπορούσα να εμποδίσω τον εαυτό μου από το να ρίχνω πλαγιές ματιές στον Εντουαρντ που καθόταν από διπλά μου. Το φεγγαροφως έκανε τα χάλκινα μαλλιά του να δείχνουν πιο φωτεινά, σαν μια απόχρωση του χρυσού αναμειγμένη με ελάχιστο κόκκινο. Τα πράσινα σαν λίμνες ματιά του έλαμπαν περιτριγυρισμένα από τις πυκνές, μαύρες βλεφαρίδες του.

Με είχε πιάσει να τον κοιτάζω, αλλά πάντα μου χαμογελούσε. Με κοιτούσε εξεταστικά για λίγο και μετά το βλέμμα του έπεφτε ξανά στην άμμο, σαν να αποφάσιζε κατά κάποιον τρόπο τι ακριβώς έπρεπε να κάνει μαζί μου.

Αμήχανη σιωπή είχε δημιουργηθεί μεταξύ μας και όσο και αν προσπαθούσα να βρω κάτι αρκετά ενδιαφέρον να πω πάντα την τελευταία στιγμή έκλεινα το στόμα μου μετανιωμένη, λες και φοβόμουν πως κάθε λέξη που θα υπονοταν εκείνη τη στιγμή θα την χαλούσε.

Πήρα μια χούφτα καυτής από τον ήλιο άμμου και την έριξα ξανά στην θέση της αργά. Βύθισα τα ποδιά μου μέσα της και άφησα έναν αναστεναγμό ευχαρίστησης να βγει από τα χείλη μου. Αυτό τράβηξε την προσοχή του Εντουαρντ, ο οποίος γύρισε το ίδιο λεπτό που έκανα εγώ να τον κοιτάξω. Τα ματιά του έκαιγαν τα δικά μου αλλά κάτι τον σταματούσε. Κάτι τον έκανε να διστάζει και να είναι αναποφάσιστος. Κάτι που έπρεπε να εξαφανιστεί γρήγορα από εκεί μέσα.

Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ ιδιαιτέρα σηκώθηκα από την θέση μου αγνοώντας την άμμο που είχε κολλήσει πάνω στα ρούχα και στο δέρμα μου. Η αίσθηση δεν ήταν ενοχλητική αλλά και πάλι ήθελα να απαλλαχτώ από το ξένο για το δέρμα μου τρίμα πετράς.

Κοίταξα την θάλασσα και ξαφνικά αισθάνθηκα να ζεσταινομαι.Τα νερά της ήταν ήρεμα και κανείς δεν υπήρχε τριγύρω. Μονό εγώ και εκείνος. Δεν ήξερα τι σκεφτόταν ή τι σκόπευε να κάνει ο Εντουαρντ ,αλλά εγώ είχα αποφασίσει τι θα εκανα. Είχε έρθει η ώρα, δεν χωρούσαν άλλες καθυστερήσεις.. Το μέρος ήταν ιδανικό και δεν έπρεπε να ντρέπομαι. Έπρεπε να φανώ δυνατή και απλά να το κάνω.

Ο Εντουαρντ γύρισε το κεφάλι του και με κοίταξε.

«Κάνει ζεστή» παρατήρησα προσπαθώντας να κάνω την φωνή μου όσο πιο ναζιάρικη γινόταν. Τεντώθηκα σηκωνοντας τα χεριά μου ψηλά και δένοντας τα μεταξύ τους. Ένιωθα σαν να έκανε ασκήσεις γιόγκα μπροστά σε κοινό. «Ότι πρέπει για νυχτερινό μπάνιο, δεν συμφωνείς;»

Έβγαλα απότομα το φόρεμα μου αφήνοντας το να πέσει από διπλά του και αφού έμεινα μονό με το κάτω εσώρουχο προχώρησα προς την θάλασσα και βούτηξα μέσα. Ένα κύμα δροσιάς τύλιξε ολόκληρο το κορμί μου κάνοντας με να ανατριχιάσω και χωρίς να σκέφτομαι τίποτα πήγα κάτω από το νερό βρέχοντας με ολόκληρη.

Όταν βγήκα στην επιφάνεια είχα να αντιμετωπίσω τα ορθάνοιχτα από το σοκ ματιά του Εντουαρντ αλλά και το γεμάτο απορία βλέμμα του. Φαινόταν τόσο παραξενευμένος από αυτή μου την κίνηση και ήμουν βέβαιη πως τον είχα πιάσει απροετοίμαστο.

Έδιωξα τις βρεγμένες τούφες των μαλλιών μου μπροστά από το πρόσωπο μου τραβώντας τις προς τα πίσω.

«Η αίσθηση είναι τελεία, θα την λατρέψεις. Έλα μέσα» του είπα.

«Καλυτέρα όχι» απάντησε εκείνος με φωνή όχι και τόσο αποφασιστική, ακριβώς όπως και το πρόσωπο του. Τον είχα πιάσει απροετοίμαστο με την συμπεριφορά μου.

«Γιατί; Τον νερό είναι υπέροχο… Ειδικά το βραδύ, η αίσθηση του να μην ξέρεις που πατάς και που βρίσκεσαι είναι μαγευτική» έκανα άλλη μια αποπειρα να τον πείσω ξανά.

«Καλυτέρα όχι» επανέλαβε.

«Εντουαρντ μην μου πεις πως φοβάσαι» είπα νευριασμένη βάζοντας τα χεριά μου στην μέση μου.

«Όχι φυσικά. Άμα εννοείς το σκοτάδι» μουρμούρισε ξύνοντας νευρικά τον σβέρκο του.

Χαμογέλασα όταν κατάλαβα τι εννοούσε, γρήγορα όμως επανηλθα στο αρχικό μου σχέδιο. «Σε παρακαλώ Εντουαρντ» παρακάλεσα, βέβαιη πως τα ματιά μου θύμιζαν ματιά κουνελιού εκείνη τη στιγμή. Μεγάλα και γυαλιστερά από το φως του φεγγαριού. «Σε παρακαλώ»

Αναστέναξε κοιτώντας μια εμένα και μια το νερό πριν παραδώσει τελείως τα όπλα. «Καλά αλλά μονό για λίγο»

«Το υπόσχομαι» είπα επιστρέφοντας στην συμπεριφορά της γατούλας.

Σηκώθηκε από την θέση του και αφού έβγαλε όλα του τα ρούχα, βασανιστικά αργά, εκτός από το μαυρο μποξεράκι του, άρχισε να περπατάει προς το μέρος μου. Φαινόταν τόσο όμορφος κάτω από το φως του φεγγαριού, σαν ένας θεός που είχε εμφανιστεί κατά τύχη μπροστά μου.

Καθώς τον παρακολουθούσα να βυθίζεται μέσα στο νερό αναρωτήθηκα άμα θα με ήθελε εκείνος με τον ίδιο τρόπο που τον ήθελα και εγώ. Μου φαινόταν αδύνατο. Δεν γινόταν από όλα αυτά τα όμορφα κορίτσια που κυκλοφορούσαν στην παραλία εγώ να ήμουν η τυχερή που θα έπαιρνε το αγόρι για τον εαυτό της. Ποτέ δεν ήμουν τυχερή, όλα μου αντιστεκόταν στην ζωή μου, λες και ζούσα σε έναν συνεχή πόλεμο. Ακόμη και όταν ήμουν μικρότερη και ένα αγόρι μου άρεσε πάντα κατέληγα πληγωμένη, πάντα το αγόρι εκείνο διάλεγε κάποια άλλη. Πιο όμορφη από εμένα…

Και όμως εκείνη τη στιγμή ένιωθα λες και οι οροί είχαν αντιστραφεί. Αυτή τη φορά εγώ ήμουν το μονό κορίτσι τριγύρω και ο Εντουαρντ το μοναδικό αγόρι. Δεν θα ήταν και παρά πολύ δύσκολο να του τράβηξω την προσοχή. Η έτσι πίστευα… Τίποτα δεν ήταν ποτέ εύκολο, όσο απλά και αν παρουσιαζόταν.

«Δεν είναι τελεια;» τον ρώτησα την ώρα που άρχισα σιγά, σιγά να τον πλησιάζω όλο και πιο πολύ μέσα στο νερό.

«Ναι» απάντησε επιφυλακτικά.

Τα ματιά του βυθιζόταν μέσα στα δικά μου με ένταση, έχοντας σκουρύνει, έχοντας μεταμορφωθεί από πράσινα σε κάτι πιο σκούρο, σχεδόν μαύρο χρώμα που σιγόκαιγε σαν φωτιά μέσα στο σκοτάδι.

Έφερα τα χεριά μου γύρω από τον λαιμό του αγκαλιάζοντας τον σαν να ήταν το πιο φυσικό πράγμα που μπορούσε να συμβεί εκείνη τη στιγμή. Και όντως ήταν! Τι το κακό είχε; Ένιωθα… ωραία. Κάτι πετάριζε μέσα στο στομάχι μου με έναν παράξενο τρόπο, αλλά και πάλι δεν πονούσα πουθενά!

Μέσα στην αγκαλιά μου ο Εντουαρντ δεν αντιδρούσε, απλά συνέχιζε να με κοιτάει λαίμαργα. Άπλωσε το χέρι του και άγγιξε την μια μεριά του προσώπου μου, την χάιδεψε απαλά προκαλώντας μια ανατριχίλα σε όλο μου το κορμί. Το σώμα μου χαμήλωσε προς το δικό του και αυθόρμητα τα χείλη του έψαξαν για τα δικά μου. Δεν ήξερα πως έγινε, απλά έγινε… Δεν προσπάθησα να το εξηγήσω.. Τα χείλη μας ηρθαν σε επαφή και το στόμα μου μισάνοιξε με σκοπό να βαθύνω το φιλί. Το χέρι του τυλίχτηκε γύρω από τον αυχένα μου φέρνοντας με όλο και πιο κοντά του.

Τραβήχτηκε πίσω βαριανασαίνοντας και μπορούσα να δω την επιθυμία όμοια με την δική μου μέσα στα ματιά του.

Με ήθελε. Αυτή ήταν μια παρηγορητική σκέψη που έσβησε για λίγο την ανησυχία των πέντε ημερών που μας απέμεναν. Εστίασα μονό σε εμένα, τον Εντουαρντ και τις στιγμές εκείνες. Σε λίγες μέρες όμως όλα αυτά θα ήταν απλώς αναμνήσεις, ξεχασμένες, ξεθωριασμένες αναμνήσεις. Αναμνήσεις που πονούσαν, αφήνοντας ανοιχτές πληγές στην καρδιά μου για χρονιά.

Δεν κάναμε τίποτα άλλο εκείνο το βραδύ. Μονό μιλούσαμε, πετούσαμε πειραχτικά ο ένας στο άλλον άμμο, η ξαπλώναμε εκεί που έσκαγε το κύμα αγναντεύοντας τα αστερία. Ήταν… ευχάριστο να έχεις κάποιον από διπλά σου. Ήταν ευχάριστο να έχεις κάποιον άλλον να κοιτάς που τον έβρισκες πιο ενδιαφέροντα από τα αστερία.

«Τι σκέφτεσαι;» ρώτησε πραγματικά περίεργος.

Μόλις οι λέξεις αυτές βρήκαν από το στόμα του όλες οι σκέψεις που πριν από λίγα λεπτά έκανα δεν υπήρχαν πια. Έτσι απλά το μυαλό μου είχε επικεντρωθεί σε εκείνον.

«Έχει σημασία;» αναρωτήθηκα με διστακτικότητα εμφανή στην φωνή μου.

«Για εμένα έχει. Θέλω να ξερώ τι σκέφτεσαι κάθε λεπτό που θα είμαστε μαζί. Ακόμη και όταν είμαστε χωριά θα αναρωτιέμαι, με την μονή διαφορά πως τότε δεν θα μπορώ να ρωτήσω»

Τα λόγια του ήταν τόσο ρομαντικά, αλλά και τόσο επικίνδυνα ταυτόχρονα. Δεν ήθελα να ξέρει τι σκεφτόμουν. Οι σκέψεις ηταν για αυτούς που τις εκαναν όχι για αλλά πρόσωπα. Αυτό πίστευα τουλάχιστον.

Αναστέναξα παραδομένη. «Ότι είναι μια όμορφη νύχτα. Όλα είναι τόσο φωτεινά, δεν συμφωνείς;»

«Για νύχτα, είναι φωτεινά» συμφώνησε. Φαινόταν η απάντηση μου να μην τον είχε καλύψει αρκετά. Έβλεπα στα ματιά του το μυστήριο που προσπαθούσε να λύσει, σαν μια πράξη μαθηματικών.

Οι υπόλοιπες μέρες ήταν ευχάριστες, μαγικές, φαντασμαγορικές. Οι καλύτερες ολόκληρης της ύπαρξης μου. Περνούσαμε τόσο καλά, ανάμεσα σε λίγες μέρες είχαμε ανακαλύψει πως ταιριάζαμε σαν δυο σταγόνες νερού. Δεν συνήθιζα να πιστεύω στις αδελφές ψυχές και σε αλλά τέτοια, αλλά ο Εντουαρντ και η σχέση που είχαμε δημιουργήσει μου είχαν αλλάξει όλη την κοσμοθεωρία που είχα σχηματίσει σχετικά με τον κόσμο.

Ο χρόνος όμως, δυστυχώς, δεν συμβιβαζόταν με τις επιθυμίες μου. Τον ήθελα να περνάει αργά και όχι τόσο γρήγορα. Οι εικόνες περνούσαν μπροστά από τα ματιά μου σαν ταινία, λες και εγώ δεν συμμετείχα.

Αυτά σκεφτόμουν όταν ξάπλωνα μονή μου στο μπαλκόνι του δωματίου μου, κοιτάζοντας τα αστερία, αναλογιζομένη πως θα έβρισκα τον εαυτό μου σε λίγες μέρες, όταν εκείνος θα έφευγε. Δεν ήθελα να το σκέφτομαι. Ήταν σαν χτύπημα κάτω από την μέση, μου έκοβε την ανάσα και έκανε την αγωνιά μου να περνάει τα όρια που είχα βάλει σε εκείνη. Όμως τι να έκανα;

Σαν ωρολογιακή βόμβα προγραμματισμένη να φέρνει την καταστροφή οι ώρες που μας απέμεναν για να περάσουμε μαζί ήταν ελάχιστες, ήταν ήδη λίγες και μειωνόταν όλο και πιο πολύ.

Μια από εκείνες τις νύχτες το προσωπικό του ξενοδοχείου με ειδοποίησε πως κάποιος ήθελε να με δει. Δεν χωρούσαν αμφιβολίες, αυτός ο κάποιος ήταν ο Εντουαρντ. Ήμουν εκατό τοις εκατό σίγουρη για αυτό. Ανήσυχη και με βραχνή φωνή τους είπα να πουν στον Εντουαρντ πως θα κατέβαινα σε λίγα λεπτά.

Δεν έκανα τον κόπο να βάλω κάτι πάνω από τα λεπτά ρούχα μου. Ήμουν πεπεισμένη πως αυτό ήταν. Θα μου έλεγε το αναμενόμενο αντίο. Κάθε λογική σκέψη είχε καταρρεύσει, δεν κατάφερα καν να θυμηθώ πως είχαμε δυο μέρες.

Κατέβηκα τα σκαλοπάτια του ξενοδοχείου αργά, σέρνοντας τα ποδιά μου από το ένα σκαλί στο άλλο, μαζί και το χέρι από οπού βρισκόταν η κουπαστή της σκάλας. Είχα αγνοήσει το ασανσέρ, έτσι θα έπρεπε να κατεβώ καμπόσους ορόφους με τα ποδιά. Δεν με πείραξε. Όλα με αποσυντονιζαν.

Το αντίο βουιζε μέσα στα αυτιά μου και δεν ήταν το αντίο που μου έλεγε κάθε βραδιά πριν χωριστούμε έξω από το ξενοδοχείο κάτω από τα φωτά της πισίνας και των χρωμάτων. Εκείνο συνοδευόταν από ένα φιλί στο μέτωπο, αυτό θα ήταν ένα ξερό, άχαρο σύνολο γραμμάτων.

Ευτυχώς η δυστυχώς -δεν μπορούσα να καταληξω- όταν κατέβη κάτω βρήκα τον χαρωπό Εντουαρντ. Το πρόσωπο του φωτίστηκε μόλις με είδε και ένα χαμόγελο ανυπομονησίας διαγράφτηκε στο πρόσωπο του. Του το ανταπέδωσα κατευθείαν ανακουφισμένη. Το καλοκαίρι δεν είχε τελειώσει, όχι ακόμα τουλάχιστον.

Με πλησίασε, ανίκανος προφανώς να περιμένει έστω και ένα λεπτό περισσότερο. Και εμένα μου είχε λείψει αν και η τελευταία μας συνάντηση είχε τερματιστεί μόλις δυο η τρεις ώρες. Η μονή εξήγηση που κατάφερα να βρω για αυτό ήταν πως είχα πάθει πιθανότατα εξάρτηση. Δεν την απέκλισα.

«Μου έλειψες» μουρμούρισε και το ίδιο δευτερόλεπτο τα χείλη του βρεθήκαν πεινασμένα πάνω στα δικά μου. Μπορούσα να νιώσω την ανάγκη, τον πόθο και την ένταση του φιλιού μας. Τα συναισθήματα με διαπερνούσαν και τα χείλη μου έτρεμαν καθώς τον φιλούσα λες και με είχε χτυπήσει ηλεκτρικό ρεύμα. Δεν θα ήταν καθόλου εύκολο να βγάλω τις αρνητικές σκέψεις από το μυαλό μου. Όχι όταν οι μέρες περνούσαν τόσο γρήγορα σαν εικόνες μιας ταινιας μπροστά από τα ματιά μου.

«Και εμένα, δεν μπορείς να φανταστείς ποσό» απάντησα ξέπνοη ανάμεσα στο στόμα του.

Κούρνιασα μέσα στην αγκαλιά του σαν μικρό παιδί που αναζητούσε απεγνωσμένα φροντίδα. Τον ήθελα, με οποιονδήποτε τρόπο, αλλά το πρόβλημα ήταν πως φοβόμουν. Δεν ήθελα να προχωρήσω μαζί του όσο και να το επιθυμούσα γιατί τα σημάδια θα έμεναν, θα με κυνηγούσαν για το υπόλοιπο της ζωης μου άμα συνεβαινε κάτι που δεν είχαμε προβλέψει ανάμεσα μας. Φυσικά και θα κρατούσαμε επαφή μετά από τις καλοκαιρινές διακοπές, αλλά από προσωπική πείρα ήξερα πως μια σχέση που συγκροτείτε από μακριά είναι σαν μια λεπτή κλωστή. Θα ήταν πολύ εύκολο κάποιος από τους δυο μας να πάρει ένα ψαλίδι και να την κόψει στα δυο. Αυτός ο κάποιος πάντως δεν θα ήμουν εγώ. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να κάνω κάτι τόσο σκληρό στον εαυτό μου. Ο Εντουαρντ όμως; Ήμουν όντως τόσο σημαντική όσο μου υποσχόταν;

«Γιατί ηρθες; Είναι αργά, είναι…» Κοίταξα αναρωτημένη το ρολόι μου. «Δυο η ώρα;»

«Ναι» ψέλλισε δειλά. Το μονό που έβλεπα ήταν πράσινες λίμνες, τα πάντα ήταν πράσινες λίμνες. «Το ξερώ πως έχουμε βγει έξω για σήμερα μα…. Δεν μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ… Ίσως το βρεις εγωιστικό η ίσως και υπερβολικό μα σε χρειάζομαι για κάθε λεπτό της ημέρας. Κάθε λεπτό είναι σημαντικό τώρα» Τα ματιά του έγιναν θλιμμένα, τρομοκρατημένα και όσο και αν προσπάθησε να το κρύψει είδα πως και εκείνος μετρούσε τις ημέρες μέχρι τον αποχαιρετισμό μας.

«Το ξερώ, και εγώ νιώθω έτσι» εξομολογήθηκα. Πέρασα τα δάχτυλα μου μπροστά από τα ματιά μου τρίβοντας τα απελπισμένα. Η ανάγκη για ξεκούραση είχε μεγαλώσει. Αν ήταν δυνατόν θα έπαιρνα τον Εντουαρντ πάνω στο δωμάτιο μου θα το έκανα προκειμένου να πέσω για ύπνο όσο το δυνατόν γρηγορότερα μπορούσα.

«Θέλω να πάμε βόλτα στην παραλία, Μπελλα» είπε τελικά, μπόρεσα να διακρίνω έναν ανεξήγητο δισταγμό στην φωνή του. Δεν το κατάλαβα τότε αλλά τώρα το καταλαβαίνω…

«Είναι αργά, Εντουαρντ. Νυστάζω…» διαμαρτυρήθηκα και ένα χασμουρητό διέκοψε την δήλωση μου.

«Σε παρακαλώ, Μπελλα. Κάνε μου την χάρη» με παρακάλεσε. Λύγισα αμέσως. Δεν μπορούσα να τον βλέπω να μου ζητάει κάτι και εγώ να τον αγνοώ. Έδιωξα την κούραση, συγκεντρώθηκα σε εκείνον και το μονό που χρειάστηκε να κάνω για να του δείξω πως παραδόθηκα ήταν ένα νεύμα του κεφαλιού μου.

Το κρύο διαπερνούσε το σώμα μου παρέα με το απαλό καλοκαιρινό αεράκι. Τύλιξα τα χεριά μου γύρω από το σώμα μου σε μια προσπάθεια να ζεσταθώ. Φορούσα ακόμα το λεπτό, πρόχειρο φανελάκι και το σορτς μου. Ρούχα τα οποία δεν με βοηθούσαν καθόλου στο να ζεσταθώ. Ο Εντουαρντ δεν άργησε να το παρατηρήσει.

«Μπελλα, κρυώνεις;» ρώτησε απαλά με έναν επείγοντα τόνο στην φωνή του. Μου θύμισε άθελα μου τον Τσαρλυ, όταν ήμουν μικρότερη συνήθιζε να είναι προστατευτικός σε βαθμό υπερβολής.

«Λιγάκι» απάντησα προσπαθώντας να δείχνω άνετη παρόλο που τα ποδιά μου έτρεμαν με κάθε χάδι του αέρα.

Χωρίς να χάνει ούτε ένα δευτερόλεπτο έβγαλε την φαρδιά ζακέτα του τυλίγοντας την γύρω από τους ωμούς μου. Την ένιωθα βαριά πάνω τους, κάτι άγνωστο μετά από τόσο καιρό που πέρασα με καλοκαιρινά ρούχα και μαγιό. Κατά τα αλλά δέχτηκα την χειρονομία του αυτή απλόχερα.

«Εσύ δεν κρυώνεις;» ρώτησα νιώθοντας άσχημα που του είχα πάρει την ζακέτα.

«Όχι, έχω συνηθίσει» μου χαμογέλασε. Ένα χαμόγελο που έκοψε τα ποδιά μου στα δυο. Θεέ μου… Μακάρι να είχα την δυνατότητα να τον βλέπω έτσι κάθε λεπτό της ημέρας. Κάθε μέρα επί χρονιά…

«Έρχεσαι συχνά εδώ τα βραδιά;» αναρωτήθηκα προσπαθώντας να διώξω τις αρνητικές σκέψεις. Δεν βοηθούσαν σε τίποτα αυτή τη στιγμή.

«Πριν λίγες μέρες ηρθα για πρώτη φορά, μου άρεσε, σήμερα σκέφτηκα πως θα ήταν καλή ιδέα να σε φέρω» είπε απλα ανασηκωνοντας του ωμους του σαν να μην το θεωρουσε και τοσο σημαντικο.

Κοίταξα το τοπίο γύρω μου ευχαριστημένη που είχε σκεφτεί να μου το αποκαλύψει. Καθόμασταν σε ένα πέτρινο παγκάκι σκαλισμένο επιδέξια πάνω στους βράχους, ενώ μπροστά μας το μονό που μπορούσαμε να διακρίνουμε ήταν ένας γκρεμός και μια ατελείωτη έκταση θάλασσας. Την χαρακτήριζε η μαυρίλα της νύχτας, όπως όλα γύρω μας. Διαφορετικά θα έτρεμα από τον φόβο μου. Ποτέ δεν ήμουν λάτρης του σκοταδιού και ποτέ δεν είχα νιώσει ασφάλεια σε αυτό. Όμως δεν φοβόμουν τις σκιές όταν είχα τον Εντουαρντ από διπλά μου.

«Είναι όμορφα» παραδέχτηκα σφίγγοντας τα τυλιγμένα μου χεριά πιο πολύ γύρω μου.

Η μυρωδιά του Εντουαρντ τρυπούσε τα ρουθούνια μου προκαλώντας μου ένα ελαφρύ κύμα ζαλάδας που κανένα αεράκι δεν μπορούσε έτσι απλά να διώξει. Μύριζε τόσο όμορφα. Ήταν ένας παράξενος συνδυασμός διαφορών πραγμάτων που μου θύμιζαν έντονα καλοκαίρι. Η αλμυρά που συνοδευόταν αντανακλαστικά από την θάλασσα και η λιακάδα μιας υπεροχής ημέρας. Τα υπόλοιπα μου ήταν δύσκολο να τα προσδιορίσω, μα ήξερα πως κάθε στοιχειό του μου ήταν ευχάριστο.

«Όλα είναι όμορφα αυτό το καλοκαίρι» Με κοίταξε σαν να προσπαθούσε να μου μεταφέρει ένα κρυμμένο μήνυμα στην πρόταση του και εγώ δεν άργησα να καταλάβω. Με θεωρούσε όμορφη… Αυτή μου την διαπίστωση ακολούθησε η γνώριμη ζεστασια που ένιωθα στα μαγουλά μου κάθε φορά που με στόλιζε με ένα κομπλιμεντο. Δεν έσπασα ούτε για ένα δευτερόλεπτο την ένταση που είχαμε δημιουργήσει κοιτάζοντας ο ένας μέσα στα ματιά του αλλού, παρόλο που είχα αρχίσει να αισθάνομαι άβολα.

«Σου πάει πολύ αυτή η ζακέτα» είπε τελικά απλώνοντας το χέρι του –θα στοιχημάτιζα πως δεν το είχε καν σκεφτεί- και χαϊδεύοντας τρυφερά τον εκτεθειμένο λαιμό μου στα σημεία που ήταν ακάλυπτα. Μια ανατριχίλα διαπέρασε το κορμί μου. Η ζεστασιά τώρα ήταν πιο έντονη, παρόλο το κρύο.

«Ευχαριστώ και εσένα σου πηγαίνει» παραδέχτηκα με τρεμαμενη φωνή.

«Αμφιβάλλω πως εμένα μου ταιριάζει πιο πολύ από ότι σε εσένα» Το χέρι του είχε αρχίσει να ανεβαίνει, είχε φτάσει λίγο πιο κάτω από το πιγούνι μου συνεχίζοντας να περιποιείται την επιδερμίδα μου.

«Υπερβάλλεις» γέλασα. Ήμουν βέβαιη πως ακούστηκα βραχνή.

«Ποτέ δεν υπερβάλλω για τίποτα, Μπελλα» είπε. Τοποθέτησε το πρόσωπο μου μέσα στις χούφτες του ανασηκώνοντας το ελαφρώς ώστε να φτάσω περίπου στο ύψους που μπορούσε να φτάσει και να βλέπει τις εκφράσεις μου με μεγαλύτερη ευκολία.

Τα χείλη του συναντήσαν τα δικά μου δειλά στην αρχή, σαν να φοβόταν πως θα τον απέρριπτα αλλά έπειτα με περισσότερη σιγουριά και θάρρος. Τα χεριά μου τυλιχτήκαν γύρω από τον αυχένα του και τα δάχτυλα μου βυθιστήκαν μέσα στις τούφες των απαλών σαν μετάξι μαλλιών του. Η γλώσσες μας χόρευαν παιχνιδιάρικα, η αίσθηση ήταν άκρως απολαυστική, ονειρική, έκανε το κορμί μου να μουδιάζει και το μυαλό μου να θολώνει.

Τραβήχτηκε σιγά, σιγά μακριά μου, κρατώντας όμως τα χεριά του πάνω στο μάγουλο μου. Μέσα στα ματιά του μπορούσα να δω πόθο όμοιο με εκείνον που ένιωθα εγώ και ανάγκη. Ο ήχος των ανασών μας καλύφθηκε για λίγο από έναν σύντομο δυνατό αέρα που με τρόμαξε. Έκανε την ζακέτα του Εντουαρντ να σηκωθεί και την μπλούζα του να γεμίσει με αέρα. Αισθάνθηκε κάτι υγρό στο πρόσωπο μου και το σκούπισα γρήγορα με μια αναστροφή του χεριού μου.

«Ωχ… Αυτό δεν είναι καλό» μουρμούρισε ο Εντουαρντ, λιγάκι δυσαρεστημένος με αυτήν την έκβαση της βραδιάς. Προφανώς κανένας μας δεν είχε δει το δελτίο καιρού πριν σκεφτεί να βγει από την ζεστασιά του δωματίου του.

«Δυστυχώς η νύχτα αυτή τελειώνει εδώ» είπα δυνατά τις σκέψεις μου λυπημένη. Έσκυψα το κεφάλι μου στο έδαφος παρακολουθώντας βαριεστημένα τις σταγόνες να πέφτουν αργά στην γη μουσκεύοντας την. Η βροχή ήταν ο χειρότερος μου εχθρός και αυτή τη στιγμή μου το έδειχνε με τον χειρότερο τρόπο. Με χώριζε από τον Εντουαρντ ενώ είχαμε τόσο ελάχιστο χρόνο στην διάθεση μας. Βλαστήμησα από μέσα μου για την τύχη μου.

«Όχι, απαραίτητα» είπε εκείνος. Το κεφάλι μου τινάχτηκε απευθείας, το ενδιαφέρον μου καθώς και ο ενθουσιασμός μου εκτοξευθήκαν στα ύψη. Θα έκανα οτιδήποτε για να περάσω λίγο παραπάνω χρόνο μαζί του. «Έλα»

Σηκώθηκε και μου πρόσφερε το χέρι του για να με βοηθήσει να σηκωθώ. Το πήρα γρήγορα, χωρίς να επιτρέψω στον εαυτό μου να χάσει ούτε ένα δευτερόλεπτο. Με τράβηξε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του δίνοντας μου ένα σύντομο, πεταχτό φιλί στα χείλη. Κοκκίνισα και γέλασα με αυτό.

«Που θα πάμε;» ρώτησα πραγματικά περίεργη με ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο να έχει διαγραφτεί μόνιμα στο πρόσωπο μου.

«Θα δεις» μου ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο.

«Πρέπει να σου έχω πει πως δεν μου αρέσουν ιδιαιτέρα οι εκπλήξεις» είπα στραβομουτζουνιαζοντας.

«Είμαι σίγουρος πως αυτή θα την λατρέψεις»

Δεν βρήκα κάτι καλύτερο να πω, εκτός από ένα ξερό «Θα δούμε»

Χοντρές σταγόνες βροχής άρχισαν να πέφτουν από τον ουρανό ασταμάτητα θολώνοντας το οπτικό μου πεδίο και βρέχοντας με τελείως. Μπορούσα να νιώσω τα μαλλιά μου να βαραίνουν καθώς περνούσαν τα λεπτά και εμείς απλώς περπατούσαμε. Η μάλλον για το θέσω καλυτέρα τρέχαμε πιασμένοι χεράκι, χεράκι μέσα σε όλη αυτή την τρελά.

Ήμουν παρά πολύ περίεργη να δω που σχεδίαζε να περάσουμε ο Εντουαρντ την υπόλοιπη βραδιά. Το μυαλό μου είχε σχηματίσει διαφορές ρομαντικές εικόνες, από ένα ερημικό μέρος για εμάς τους δυο έως και ένα γεμάτο κόσμο κέντρο διασκέδασης. Καμιά από τις δυο πιθανότητες δεν με πείραζε. Το μονό που επιδίωκα ήταν να ήμουν μαζί του. Η πραγματικότητα ξεπέρασε κάθε μου επιδίωξη.

Ήταν μια σπηλιά. Μια μεγάλη επιβλητική σπηλιά που χωριζόταν σε πολλούς στριφογυριστούς διαδρόμους που φωτιζόταν ελαφρά με κεριά. Από έξω υπήρχε μια πινακίδα που είχε πέσει ταλαιπωρημένη προς το πλάι. Τα γράμματα είχαν σχεδόν εξαφανιστεί, αλλά με ευκολία διέκρινα το όνομα τους μέρους εκείνου "The Love Cave" Διαφορά κοχύλια βρισκόταν διάσπαρτα στην είσοδο με τρόπο που έδειχνε ξεκάθαρα πως ήταν έργο ανθρώπου.

«Εντουαρντ…» Πήγα να τον ρωτήσω τι ήταν αυτό αλλά με διέκοψε. Ήρθε από μπροστά μου και ακούμπησε τα χείλη μου σαν να μου έλεγε να κάνω ησυχία. Υπάκουσα μετά από πολύ προσπάθεια.

Μπήκε πρώτος μέσα χωρίς να αφήνει ούτε για ένα λεπτό το χέρι μου. Περιπλανηθηκαμε μέσα στους διαδρόμους σκυφτοί, λόγω του ύψους τους. Η καρδιά μου χτυπούσε δυνατά καθώς πλησιάζαμε όλο και πιο πολύ προς το κέντρο της σπηλιάς.

Μπορούσα να ακούσω τον απαλό ήχο του νερού από πάνω μας. Τις σταγόνες να πέφτουν βίαια πάνω στο έδαφος και τον ήχο των κυμάτων. Γρήγορα όμως ένας άλλος θόρυβος που ερχόταν από το εσωτερικό της σπηλιάς τρύπησε τα αυτιά μου. Ήταν μουσική και φωνές. Ακουγόταν λες και γινόταν κάποιου είδους παρτυ εκεί μέσα. Αναγνώρισα το τραγούδι αμέσως. Martha…

«Φαίνεται πως σήμερα έχουν αφιέρωμα στους Jefferson Airplane» μονολόγησε ο Εντουαρντ. Φαινόταν τόσο απορροφημένος στον εαυτό του.

«Ποιοι;» απόρησα. Οι μύες των ποδιών μου είχαν αρχίσει να διαμαρτύρονται και εγώ δεν κατάφερνα πια να συγκροτήσω τον εαυτό μου από το να κάνει την απαιτούμενη ησυχία.

«Τα παιδιά των λουλουδιών, φυσικά. Δεν το ήξερες;» Με νεύριασε λιγάκι, ήταν σαν να με κατέκρινε που δεν γνώριζα κάτι. Παρόλα αυτά έδιωξα τον θυμό μακριά.

«Όχι» παραδέχτηκα με ενδιαφέρον.

«Είναι νέοι που περιπλανιούνται από περιοχή σε περιοχή, γνωστοί και σαν φρίκς» ρουθούνισε. «Ήταν πολλοί δημοφιλής πριν από μερικές δεκαετίες. Σχεδόν όλοι οι νέοι εκείνη την περίοδο ταξίδευαν έτσι, με ένα σακίδιο στον ωμό και ελάχιστα λεφτά, μέχρι που η μόδα αυτή ξεθώριασε. Αυτοί που θα δεις τώρα είναι τα απομηναρια μιας ξεχασμένης γενιάς. Για αυτό ακριβώς λατρεύω αυτό το μέρος. Είναι μοναδικό. Η εμπειρία είναι μοναδική. Το τέλειο ροκ σκυλάκι, όχι αυτό το προσποιητό που νομίζει ότι είναι σαν και αυτούς. Μαζεύονται σε αυτήν την περιοχή εδώ και παρά πολύ καιρό. Παρόλα αυτά δεν κάθονται μόνιμα. Αύριο το πρωί το μονό που θα υπάρχει εδώ θα είναι η απομειναρια από ένα γλεντι τους η… καινούργιοι περιπλανώμενοι»

«Δεν νομίζω πως είμαστε κατάλληλα ντυμένοι» Ήταν το καλύτερο που βρήκα για να πω.

«Δεν χρειάζεται να ντυθείς κατάλληλα για να γίνεις φρίκ, Μπελλα. Σημασία έχει να το νιώθεις» Ακούστηκε παθιασμένος με την ιδέα, άλλος άνθρωπος. Μου θύμισε τις εμμονές ιδέες που αντιμετώπιζαν συχνά οι άνθρωποι αλλά αυτό ήταν κάπως διαφορετικό. Πολύ διαφορετικό ακριβώς γιατί το σεβόμουν. Μου άρεσε να τον βλέπω να ενδιαφέρεται για κάτι, να υποστηρίζει μια γνώμη.

Λάτρευα αυτού του τύπου την μουσική. Ήξερα κάποιους νέους, τα παιδιά των λουλουδιών, οι χίπηδες, οι φρίκς, αλλά μονό ονομαστικά. Υπήρχαν λίγες φορές που είχα έρθει αντιμέτωπη με κάποιους από αυτούς στην στάση του λεωφορείου η σε κάποιο μαγαζί. Θυμάμαι πως είχα λατρέψει τα χρώματα που φορούσαν στα ρούχα τους. Ήταν σαν να προσπαθούσαν να βάλουν σε κάθε τι χρώμα. Είχα ακούσει επίσης πως ήταν υπέρ της ειρήνης και κατά του πολέμου. Και κάτι σχετικά με τον πόλεμο του Βιετνάμ, δεν θυμόμουν ακριβώς, οι γνώσεις μου για εκείνους ήταν ελάχιστες, σκόρπιες και παρατημένες σε μια γωνιά του κεφαλιού μου.

«Θα μας αφήσουν να μπούμε;» ρώτησα ξανά. Δεν άντεχα να κρατήσω το στόμα μου κλειστό, είχα τόσες πολλές απορίες που με παρακαλούσαν να βγουν και προς τα έξω.

«Δέχονται τον καθένα, αρκεί να ξέρει να τραγουδάει καλά. Αν και… Νομίζω πως στην κατάσταση που είναι δεν θα καταλάβουν καν πως ηρθαμε τώρα» Ξεχώρισα τον δισταγμό του μέσα στην πρόταση του. Κατάσταση;

«Τι εννοείς;»

«Ας πούμε πως τους αρέσει να καταναλώνουν… ουσίες» Μόρφασε όταν είπε την τελευταία λέξη. Να και κάτι που δεν του άρεσε σχετικά με αυτούς.

«Αλκοόλ;»

«Και όχι μονό»

Μετά από αυτό σώπασα. Συγκεντρώθηκα μονό στον ήχο στις κιθάρας και στις φωνές των ανθρώπων που συνόδευαν εκείνον που τραγουδούσε το τραγούδι. Όλα ήταν τόσο συνχρωνισμενα που δεν μπορούσα να φανταστώ πως ο κάθε άνθρωπος εκεί μέσα ήταν πιωμένος. Έπιασα τον εαυτό μου να σιγοτραγουδάει και όταν κοίταξα μπροστά είδα τον Εντουαρντ να μου χαμογελάει. Είχε γυρίσει προς το μέρος μου.

«Τουλάχιστον δεν θα έχουμε πρόβλημα με το τραγούδι» μου είπε.

Πίσω από το σώμα του διέκρινα έναν μεγάλο ευρύχωρο χορό καλά φωτισμένο με κεριά και λάμπες που λειτουργούσαν με γκαζάκι. Μια τεραστία φωτιά ήταν αναμένη στο κέντρο του δωματίου και γύρω τις καθόταν τουλάχιστον τριάντα παιδιά των λουλουδιών. Μερικοί μάλιστα είχαν σηκωθεί και χόρευαν. Τέσσερις από εκείνους κρατούσαν κιθάρα και έπαιζαν χωρίς σταματημο. Κουνούσαν ρυθμικά τα ποδιά, τα χεριά τους καθώς χτυπούσαν τις χορδές μέχρι και τα κεφαλιά τους. Πίσω από την φωτιά σου έδιναν την εντύπωση θεών της μουσικής, του εξωπραγματικού. Κάτω στο πάτωμα σκόρπια, άδεια και γεμισμένα γυάλινα μπουκάλια το καθένα με ένα διαφορετικό υγρό μέσα του. Ο καπνός από τα τσιγάρα πλανιόταν στον αέρα, σε ζάλιζε τόσο πολύ που σε έκανε να νυστάζεις.

Προσεχτικά καθίσαμε κάτω στο πάτωμα και συρθήκαμε παρέα μέχρι που βρεθήκαμε μέσα στον κύκλο. Κανείς δεν κατάλαβε απολύτως τίποτα. Άλλοι κοιτούσαν το κενό πίσω από τα στρογγυλά μαύρα γυαλιά τους, άλλοι ήταν πολλοί απορροφημένοι από την μουσική, άλλοι ήταν πολύ ζαλισμένοι για να προσέξουν οτιδήποτε. Το δικό μου κεφάλι πάντως είχε αρχίσει ήδη να βουλιάζει μέσα στην ασυνηδισια.

Ένα κορίτσι με οικτρά, ξανθοκάστανα μαλλιά μας πλησίασε και μας πρόσφερε δυο μπουκάλια ποτού. Πήρα το ένα περίεργη, το μύρισα.

«Ρούμι;» απόρησα δυνατά. Κανένας δεν γύρισε πίσω για να κοιτάξει την πηγή του θορύβου.

«Σσσς… Δοκίμασε, μην το πιεις όλο φυσικά. Δεν θέλω να είμαι υπεύθυνος για τυχόν μεθύσι» αστειεύτηκε πίνοντας μια μεγάλη γουλιά. «Είναι δυνατό πάντως»

«Και χωρίς το ρούμι, ζαλισμένη θα βγω από εδώ. Ο καπνός με πεθαίνει» Αν και δεν με ενδιέφερε ιδιαιτέρα.

«Έχεις δίκαιο…. Μήπως θέλεις να φύγουμε;» αναρωτήθηκε. Θα έφευγε για χάρη μου.

«Όχι, φυσικά. Λατρεύω την μουσική που παίζουν»

Ένα καινούργιο τραγούδι άρχισε. Σε αντίθεση με το προηγούμενο το συγκεκριμένο δεν το γνώριζα.

«Lather» είπε ο Εντουαρντ κουνώντας ρυθμικά το κεφάλι του στον ρυθμό της μουσικής.

Σηκώθηκα όρθια απότομα. Είχα βαρεθεί να κάθομαι με ένα μπουκάλι ρούμι στο πάτωμα, αυτό δεν ήταν γλεντι. Αυτή μου η άποψη ίσως να όφειλαν στον καπνό αλλά και πάλι ξαφνικά είχα όρεξη για κάτι τρελό. Αυτή τη φορά όλοι γύρισαν προς το μέρος μου. Δεν ντράπηκα ούτε για μια στιγμή, άρχισα να κουνιέμαι στον ρυθμό της μουσικής υπενθυμίζοντας όπως πάντα στον εαυτό μου πως δεν θα ξανάβλεπα κανέναν. Ίσως τον Εντουαρντ αλλά και πάλι… Η ζωή ήταν για τα τρελά πράγματα, ειδικά η εφηβεία.

Με μια χειρονομία παρακίνησα και τον Εντουαρντ να σηκωθεί, όπως και τους υπολοίπους. Με την άκρη του ματιού μου είδα ένα ζευγάρι να αποσύρετε -καθώς φιλιόταν με έναν παθιασμένο, ανεξέλεγκτο τρόπο- σε ένα άλλο μέρος της σπηλιάς. Η ιδέα δεν ήταν κακή…

Γρήγορα οι μισοί άνθρωποι είχαν σηκωθεί χορεύοντας μαζί μου. Δεν υπήρχαν βήματα, έκανες ότι ήθελες. Οι κολλητές φιγούρες ήταν αυτό που λάτρευα και εγώ και ο παρτενερ μου, ο Εντουαρντ. Τα ματιά του δεν έφευγαν από τα δικά μου. Οι κινήσεις του μου θύμιζαν φίδι, αν και μονό μερικές ξεχώριζα. Ώρες, ώρες ένιωθα σαν να έχανα επεισόδια. Σαν να κοίταζα μπροστά μου και να αντιμετώπιζα διαφορετική εικόνα.

_Ο Καπνός, Μπελλα. Το ξέχασες;_

Ναι, το είχα ξεχάσει. Είχα ξεχάσει πως στα χεριά μου κρατούσα ένα μπουκάλι ρούμι και κάθε λίγο και λίγα ρουφούσα και μια μεγάλη ρουφηξιά. Είχα ξεχάσει τα πάντα, εκτός από τον Εντουαρντ.

Εξουθενωμένη κάθισα ξανά στο πάτωμα. Δεν άργησε να με ακολουθήσει εκεί. Ένιωθα ζεστή να πηγάζει από το σώμα του, εκείνη η ζεστή κατέληγε σε εμένα κλοτσώντας με μανία το στομάχι μου. Μια γνώριμη ανατριχίλα διαπέρασε το κορμί μου και χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτώ έσκυψα για να τον φιλήσω. Δυστυχώς την ώρα που πήγα να το κάνω αυτό ένας μεγαλόσωμος νεαρός ηρθε και τράβηξε από το χέρι τον Εντουαρντ απομακρύνοντας τον από κοντά μου.

Δεν άκουσα ολόκληρη την συζήτηση τους αλλά από ότι κατάλαβα ήθελε να παίξει ο Εντουαρντ κιθάρα. Δεν ήξερα άμα αυτό ήταν καλό η κακό. Δεν θυμόμουν καν αν ο Εντουαρντ είχε αναφέρει πως ήξερε όντως να παίζει κάποιο όργανο. Παρόλα αυτά πηρέ την κιθάρα και κάθισε σε ένα σκαμπό από αυτά που είχαν για τους κιθαριστές.

Τα μαλλιά του έλαμπαν κάτω από τον ανάλαφρο φωτισμό, έχοντας σχεδόν στεγνώσει τώρα πια, μπορούσα να δω πως μερικές τούφες πετούσαν από εδώ και από εκεί, μα το στυλ του παρέμενε ακόμη και μετά από τόσο καιρό επιμελώς ατημέλητο. Τα ματιά του αντανακλούσαν την φλόγα της φωτιάς καθώς με κοιτούσαν έχοντας σκουρύνει και η κολλητή, βρεγμένη μπλούζα του, που μέχρι τώρα δεν είχα προσέξει, τόνιζε το υπέροχο, γυμνασμένο σώμα του. Τον λάτρευα. Έμοιαζε με θεός…

«Μπελλα, αυτό είναι για σένα» μου αφιέρωσε το τραγούδι δείχνοντας με. Όλα τα κεφαλιά γύρισαν για άλλη μια φορά προς το μέρος μου, μονό που αυτή τη φορά οι περισσότεροι μου χαμογέλασαν.

Τα δάχτυλα του αριστερού χεριού του πήραν την θέση τους πάνω στα τάστα και τα αλλά από την δεξιά κρατούσαν την πένα επιδέξια. Είδα την βαθιά ανάσα που πηρέ πριν τις χτυπήσει, είδα πως με κοιτούσε και πρόσεξα πως όταν άρχισε να τραγουδάει η φωνή του ήταν καλύτερη από του ιδίου του τραγουδιστή.

When the truth is found to be lies  
and all the joy within you dies  
don't you want somebody to love  
don't you need somebody to love  
wouldn't you love somebody to love  
you better find somebody to love

When the garden flowers baby are dead yes  
and your mind [, your mind] is [so] full of BREAD  
don't you want somebody to love  
don't you need somebody to love  
wouldn't you love somebody to love  
you better find somebody to love

your eyes, I say your eyes may look like his [yeah]  
but in your head baby I'm afraid you don't know where it is  
don't you want somebody to love  
don't you need somebody to love  
wouldn't you love somebody to love  
you better find somebody to love

tears are running [ash, they're all] running down your breast  
and your friends baby they treat you like a guest.  
Don't you want somebody to love  
don't you need somebody to love  
wouldn't you love somebody to love  
you better find somebody to love

Το στόμα μου έχασκε ανοιχτό, δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα για να το διορθώσω αυτό όσο και αν προσπάθησα. Η φωνή του… Το πρόσωπο του… Όλο το σύνολο το έκανε αδύνατο να ελέγξω έστω και για ένα σύντομο δευτερόλεπτο τον εαυτό μου. Το μονό που μπορούσα να σκεφτώ ήταν πως σε λίγα λεπτά αυτά τα χείλη, που εκείνη τη στιγμή έβγαζαν αυτόν τον εντυπωσιακό ήχο, θα με φιλούσαν με πάθος διεκδικώντας ότι τους φάνηκε. Δεν έβγαλα αυτήν την σκέψη από το μυαλό μου. Δεν μπορούσα έτσι και αλλιώς.

Όταν το τραγούδι τελειωσε έτρεξα κατευθείαν στην αγκαλιά του τυλίγοντας τα χεριά μου γύρω από τον λαιμό του.

«Ήταν υπέροχο» ξεφώνισα ενθουσιασμένη. «Ήσουν καταπληκτικός, σε λάτρεψα και η αφιέρωση… Είναι το καλύτερο βραδύ της ζώνης μου»

«Μπορεί να γίνει ακόμη καλύτερο πιστεύεις;» ρώτησε ανασηκώνοντας ερωτηματικά και παιχνιδιάρικα ταυτόχρονα το ένα του φρύδι. Φαινόταν τόσο σέξι που το καλύτερο που κατάφερα να κάνω ήταν να ζαλιστώ περισσότερο.

«Τι εννοείς;» απόρησα. Ένιωσα τα δικά μου φρύδια να σμιγούν. Ένιωθα τόσο μπερδεμένη. Το ποτό είχε θολώσει την κρίση μου σε τέτοιο βαθμό που και οι πιο απλές λέξεις μου ήταν δυσνόητες.

Δεν είπε τίποτα άλλο. Τα χείλη του ενωθήκαν με τα δικά μου σε ένα φιλί γεμάτο από όλα τα συναισθήματα που εκείνη τη στιγμή είχα ανάγκη. Ανταποκρίθηκα χωρίς να το σκεφτώ κολλώντας το σώμα μου πάνω στο δικό του, σε μια προσπάθεια να τον νιώσω ολοκληρωτικά. Μούγκρισε καθώς έφερε τα χεριά του πίσω από την μέση μου. Τα ένιωθα τόσο ευχάριστα ωραία εκεί. Η αίσθηση ήταν τόσο γνώριμη, αλλά προκαλούσε τόσα πολλά ταυτόχρονα. Τόσο πολλά που με δυσκολία μπορούσα να τα ξεχωρίσω.

Τα χεριά μου ανεβήκαν πιο πάνω και από τον λαιμό του βρεθήκαν στα μαλλιά του, τραβώντας τα ελαφρώς και χαϊδεύοντας τα την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Η γλωσσά του βυθιζόταν στο υγρό μου στόμα αρχίζοντας έναν ξέφρενο χορό με την δική μου. Αναστέναξα μέσα στο στόμα του ευχαριστημένη και την ιδία στιγμή τον ένιωσα να με σφίγγει περισσότερο κοντά του σαν να μην ήθελε να με αφήσει ποτέ. Έτσι και αλλιώς απόψε δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή, δεν θα τον άφηνα να μου ξεφύγει. Ποτέ…

**Τι πιστεύετε πως θα γίνει; Θα χάσουν τον έλενχο; Θα γίνουν σαν το ζευγαράκι που είδε η Μπέλλα οταν ξεκίνησε να χορεύει η θα καταφέρουν να συγκρατηθούν; Πείτε μου τι θα θέλατε να γίνει! Αν και είμαι ήδη σίγουρη για το τι θα είναι αυτό :D**


End file.
